Skies On Fire
by Spirit Speaker
Summary: SEQUEL TO "Reach For The Stars" - The key to Palad's survival has been discovered, but what good is a key if it can't be used? The crew of the Enterprise must attempt to beat Chancellor Narsow at his own game and ferret out a mole at the same time. Spock/OC
1. Chapter 1

**You guys... You all are just awesome. The feedback I've been getting on "Reach For The Stars" is just amazing. For Chapter 40, I got 2,000 hits in two days and eleven reviews. **

**So, as promised, here is the first installment of "Skies On Fire". Thank you very much to Amodestpoet, my beta. And, of course, thank you JJ Abrams for doing the Star Trek franchise justice. I just saw "Into Darkness", and am very satisfied. **

**Read and enjoy!**

"I still can't believe it."

"Oh, will you stop it?"

"Seriously, though! You'd have thought it was my turn, all things considering."

Nia just shook her head. "Wena, you are so ridiculous."

Her friend just rolled her eyes. "When do think you will start telling people? Kirk is going to flip."

Shrugging, Nia replied, "Soon, maybe. The _Enterprise _or some other starship will have a mission to NiPila soon, and then I'll be able to start planning."

"I thought your mother already started planning?" Wena asked, frowning.

Nia grabbed the pillow off the couch under her head and muffled the groan that escaped her lips. Drella had been the very first person Nia told of the new development between her and Spock, before even Wena. Upon hearing the news the woman had let out a noise reminiscent to a tea kettle and bolted out of the room to inform Nia's father. Nia had been left talking to an empty room for several minutes until her father appeared on the screen. Her mother had left the house in order to begin planning for the reception.

Pulling the pillow from her face, Nia exclaimed, "We haven't even talked about a wedding, nevermind decided on having a traditional Paladian wedding over a traditional Vulcan wedding."

Wena patted her shoulder comfortingly. "Sweetie, I think that's already been decided for you. Spock's just going to have to be happy with it."

Knowing her friend was right, Nia folded the pillow back over her face.

"What is a traditional Vulcan wedding, anyways?"

Nia lifted her hands in a flailing gesture that Wena instantly understood.

"Right, you haven't talked about it."

Nia gave her two thumbs up. _Exactly_.

"You know what else I can't believe?" Wena suddenly asked, still watching the flickering newsfeed in front of her.

"That we are back on Earth?" Nia guessed.

"Yeah. It seems easy to forget that we've only been back for six hours, and yet it's been almost three years for me. Three years since I've stepped foot on my home planet," Wena shook her head in amazement.

Nia just sighed. "Just be glad I kept the spare bedroom, instead of turning it into an office. Otherwise you'd be getting reacquainted with Earth's streets better than you'd like – ow!" Nia yelped. "Give me back my pillow! Come on, you know the armrest isn't comfortable without it! Give it!"

"Careful, you're starting to sound like a whining Terran child," Wena warned, deftly holding the pillow out of the Paladian's reach.

Maturity was strong in Nia as she stuck her tongue out at the green-eyed woman. "Will you please go away and let me sleep for at least an hour? I'm _tired_. It's summer and it's _hot_ outside."

With a wince, Wena handed back the pillow. Her friend really did need to sleep, and she was right. It was uncharacteristically warm in the city of San Francisco and the Paladian had forgone an injection for forcing her body to get used to the heat on its own. In order to speed up the process, Nia was trying to sleep. It was the best way to get used to changing temperatures.

"Alright, I'll let you get a nap. I'll wake you up in time for dinner, ok?" Wena offered.

"Sounds good to me," was the sleepy response.

Wena nodded and head to the guest room to lie down for a little while and catch up on the news she'd missed while on Palad. After all, it was hard to hear which celebrities did what when one is worlds away.

STSTST

Admiral Pike ran a hand through his hair and over his face before he leaned forward to read through the data on the PADD in front of him again. He glanced up at the two men patiently waiting for him to speak. "Do you either of you have any idea what this could mean? Was Dr. Sargent able to decipher any of this?"

Captain Kirk shook his head. "No, sir. Dr. Sargent stated that her specialty was biology, and while she could understand some of the information in that document, she wasn't able to figure out the significance of the information it contains."

"And you, Commander? I find it surprising that you don't know what this is." Pike turned to look at the half-Vulcan.

Spock stated, "Same as Dr. Sargent, I am unable to ascertain the significance of the data. While detailed calculations are present, explanations and context is missing."

Pike sighed. "Alright, well we'll be questioning Mig about it. I doubt he knows anything, but it would be best to find out. Nikolai has already told you all he knows, but he'll be questioned too."

Kirk nodded. "Yes sir, we are aware."

"Then you are also aware that without hard proof, we won't be able to do anything about Narsow?"

The younger man shifted uncomfortably. "Yes, sir. I am aware of that also." The cleared his throat. "The _Enterprise_ is prepared to leave for Palad at your earliest notice."

The former captain chuckled wryly and nodded. "To bring them the fungus of course." All three men knew that that was only the surface reason. A good reason, but not the only reason. Fixing the planet would only do so much good. They needed to find out why Narsow was sabotaging his home world and then find a way to stop him. Otherwise it won't be a fast acting parasite that forces the Paladians to recolonize. It will be something worse.

"The Science Department of the _Enterprise_ has endeavored to produce as large a colony of the modified noose fungus as possible. By the time the _Enterprise _arrives at Palad, a large enough sample will have been produced and the Paladians will be able to test and treat multiple areas of their planet at once," Spock informed the admiral.

"So now you have a reason to travel to Palad. I'm going to deny your request to bring Dr. Verde onboard, however. Starfleet Regulations demand that she be placed into protective custody." Pike sighed. "How long will it take you to get to Palad?"

"Three weeks at Warp 4," Spock replied.

"Make it two weeks, and leave in three days," Pike ordered.

"Three days, sir?"

"Kirk, I know you are prepared to leave in under a day, but you and several of your crew need to bear witness at the trial for the spy, Mig, and the attempted hijacking of a starship perpetrated by Nikolai and his crew," Pike informed them. "Also, we need to officially settle the matter of the _Enterprise_ firing upon the _Excalibur_. I understand it was in defense of Dr. Sargent and of Nikolai's testimony, as does most of the admiralty, but we still have to have a formal hearing. It shouldn't take long, considering the _Excalibur _isn't due to return for another week, and Captain Meyers won't be present to demand your head."

"How did that happen?" Kirk asked, a bit baffled.

It wasn't often the Pike got the opportunity to smirk at the younger man. Today was one of those rare days, and Pike grabbed a hold of his chance. He smirked at Kirk and told the frowning man, "The _Excalibur _received an urgent mission of a _highly_ classified nature."

Getting the message, Kirk grinned, "Right…" He drew the word out, making it clear that he knew the real story.

Spock raised an eyebrow at the odd action, but said nothing.

"You'll have to speak with someone on Palad to find out the significance of this research on Rolium. Sargent said it was a common material?" Pike looked to Spock for the answer.

"Affirmative," Spock answered. "However, if I may, Admiral, I believe I know of someone who may be able to help us."

Interested, the admiral leaned back in surprise. "Oh really? Who?"

STSTST

The knock at the door startled Nia from her sleep. With a creak in her joints, she untangled herself from the couch cushions and stumbled to the door. She opened to door to see Spock standing on her doorstep.

All sleep was yanked from her mind.

She ushered him inside and shut the door behind him. "Hey, I'm so sorry. Give me just a moment and I'll be ready."

Without giving him time to answer, she spun on one heel and bolted from the room. Passing the guest bedroom on the way to her own, Nia slammed the door open. "Wena! Get up! You were supposed to wake me, you lazy bones!"

"Wha-?" Came the garbled reply as the bleary eyed brunette rolled over to check the clock. "Oh crap! My bad!"

Nia snorted. "Yeah, Spock's already here, so get a move on." Nia didn't even wait to make sure her friend got out of bed before she was moving.

So much for doing her hair tonight. She'll have to settle for something simple, both hairstyle and outfit. Spock already knew what she was like; she didn't _really_ need to impress him.

Sighing, Nia yanked on the first unwrinkled outfit she found, glad that it still fit and smelled fresh. Musty old clothes were something she didn't have time for. Literally. Snatching up the first pair of shoes she found, the Paladian hurriedly stuffed her long toes into them and headed for the living room.

"Who all are meeting us tonight?" Nia asked the Vulcan patiently waiting in the living room.

"The captain, Dr. McCoy, and Admiral Pike confirmed their attendance. However, some of the bridge crew expressed an interest in joining us," Spock informed her.

Nia smiled. "Oh really? That's nice. I expected them all to use this opportunity to visit with their families." She stepped close to him as she fixed the last clip in the hair behind her ear.

His movements quick and efficient, the man plucked the clip from her fumbling fingers and slid it into place. Heat rose in her face as Nia held very still. Spock spoke quietly as he stepped away.

"Many of the crew are doing as you expect. Due to recent events and the short time the _Enterprise _will be docked, the bridge crew and others will be forced to remain at Starfleet Command."

Understanding, Nia nodded. "Right, the trials and the hearing. I'd forgotten." Then she frowned. "Wait, short time the _Enterprise_ will be docked? Will the trials be happening that quickly?"

He nodded. "A high priority has been placed on sending the fungus to Palad. As the leading scientist, you will also be sent to Palad."

"And I have to bear witness at the trials, and since others from the _Enterprise _do too, might as well send me out on it, instead of packing me and the fungus on another ship. Makes sense to me, I suppose," Nia said.

Finally, Wena joined the pair in the living room. "Alright, I'm ready," she announced. "Let's go find out if this place is as good as Kirk insists."

"Sounds like a plan to me," Nia agreed with a grin and turned to Spock.

With a jerk of his head, he led the women out to the hovercar.

STSTST

"Ok, Kirk. You've impressed me. This place _does_ have excellent fries," Wena said, waving a fry in emphasis before biting it in half.

Kirk just grinned at her. "I told you. Great beer too."

Chuckling, Nia joined in, "That I can agree with." She took a sip of the wheat beer in her hand. Tonight was a little bit of a celebration. The very thing she and her late husband had been working on for so long was coming to an end.

And a successful end, at that.

So, one high calorie beer raised in toast to the ending of this chapter of her life seemed appropriate.

Almost all of the others had joined her, except of course, for Spock. When asked why, he responded, "Alcohol does not affect my Vulcan physique and imbibing would be wasteful."

McCoy had rolled his eyes and Wena had dug her elbow into his ribs in response, but even the grumpy surgeon grudgingly understood. Why spend the money?

A strange pop song began to filter through the speakers and the entire table groaned.

"I'll be right back," Kirk firmly stated as he pushed himself up from the table.

Wena whooped. "Captain Kirk, to save the day! Well, night."

Nia and the admiral just chuckled.

In Kirk's absence, Pike shifted into the now empty seat. "So, Spock. I've been hearing some interesting things through the grapevine about yourself and our little Paladian here."

Nia froze with her glass in midair.

Spock just inclined his head and said, "There have been developments. However, I admit I am curious as to what you have heard."

The smirk that spread across the older man's face was one that Nia had only before seen on Kirk and it made her worried. Very worried.

"Well, I heard all about Nia's _exploits_ on the ship. Particularly how she was playing you for a young man by the name of Matt," Pike told him.

Nia groaned, feeling her face burn even as she covered it with her hands. "How many people know about that?" She kicked her best friend when Wena started to shake the table with her laughter. "It's not funny."

"Yeah it is," the half-Paladian replied. "Look, even Spock's embarrassed." Wena pointed.

Pike leaned back to get a good look at his previous First Officer. Sure enough, the tips of his ears were turning green. Unable to hold back, the man started to laugh. At Nia's affronted look, he turned it into a cough and used his fist to muffle the sound.

"You know, Sargent, I don't think I've ever seen you turn that shade before," Pike said, grinning.

Finally putting her hands back on the table, Nia narrowed her eyes at him. "Oh, ha ha Admiral. You know full well that my complexion is not as monochromatic as people think."

He held his hands up in defense. "I didn't say that. I was just pointing out that I've not seen you quite so… magenta before."

Nia kicked Wena again.

"Ouch, ok, ok, I'll stop laughing. But you've got to admit, he's right," Wena told her. Then Wena tilted her head as if trying to look at Nia from a new perspective. "You know, you've been pink pretty often these few weeks. Is there a reason for that?"

"Oh leave me alone," Nia grumbled.

As Wena continued to pester her friend, Pike once again gained Spock's attention. Only this time, he wanted _only _Spock's attention.

"You've found yourself a good woman. Good scientist," Pike stated.

Spock merely nodded in agreement.

The mood a bit more serious when Pike questioned, "I'm assuming this one is a little more serious than the last one?"

Caught off guard, Spock raised an eyebrow in surprise.

Pike raised one in return. "We all know how it went with Uhura, and _I_ know you wouldn't go for a Paladian unless you were intending for it to be long term."

"We have yet to make arrangements to be wed, but you are correct; the intent is present," Spock replied.

"'Yet to make arrangements'?" It was Pike's turn to be caught off guard. "Wait, you mean I was right? You guys are engaged?"

"That is an acceptable description."

A new voice came from behind the pair. "What?"

Kirk gaped at Spock. "You and Sargent are thinking of tying the knot? Why didn't you say anything?"

McCoy's voice carried from across the table. "You two are getting hitched?" He leaned in closer to Nia. "Are you sure you want to do that?"

A sharp elbow dug into his rips yet again, this time hard enough to elicit a grunt from his lips.

"That was mean," Wena snapped at him.

He looked at her in surprise. "So the pointy eared bastard's gotten to you too, huh?"

Wena just rolled her eyes.

Kirk ignored the ramblings of the CMO to round on Nia. "Ok, I can understand why Spock wouldn't think to tell me, but what about you? What's your excuse?"

Nia opened her mouth to speak, but Kirk cut her off.

With a grand sweeping gesture, Kirk turned to the rest of the pub and began to shout. "Everybody! I have an announcement to make! Yo!" He tried to whistle, but failed miserably.

A piercing whistle cut through the crowd, silencing them just in time for Kirk to hear Nia's hissed, "Admiral!"

"Thanks, Pike." Kirk threw over his shoulder and then addressed the now silent pub. "I would like to make a toast. A toast to two incredible members of my crew," he gestured to Spock and the near purple Nia, "who not only figured out how to save an equally incredible group of people, but also have now decided they want to be stuck with each other for the rest of their lives!"

Applause broke out and Nia had the graces to wave a hand and say thank you to the people who began to come over and congratulate them. None of the bridge crew seemed surprised, but were still sincere in their congratulations.

Wena eventually leaned over. "Now I get why you hadn't told him yet."

"Yeah," Nia said with a sigh. "Of all the times for him to hear."

Wena snorted and shook her head.

STSTST

The impromptu celebration didn't last near as long as Kirk wanted it to, but Nia refused to be out any later.

"Sorry Kirk. You know as well as I do that all of us need to be up bright and early tomorrow morning," Nia told him as she pulled her purse strap over her shoulder.

He sighed and shrugged. "Can't blame a guy for trying."

Nia just laughed before she turned to follow Spock's lead out to the hovercar, Wena following close behind.

* * *

A/N: So, this chapter is mostly set up. Starting with Chapter 2, things are going to pick up a bit more. Just to forewarn you all, I have field camps coming up soon, where I will be camping for two weeks in Idaho, home for one day, intensive school work for another week, and then a week traveling the Florida coast. I will try to update during then, but please understand if it is not as much as you all deserve.

As is tradition: thank you for everyone who reviewed "Reach For The Stars" Chapter 40. This includes: **Amber, Nox, stacikate16, Silver-Streaked Wings, HaruHaruxLove, Sweet Insanity 89, Misplaced Levity, StarlightShivers, cherylnixon, GetsueiNoYume, **and **D****raegan88. **And thank you to every who followed, favorite, myself or my story, and is now following this one.

- Spirit Speaker


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, this chapter churned itself out fast. And my beta, Amodestpoet, must have taken about five minutes to edit it. I'm very impressed. **

**What is it about posting right around my birthday that is so much fun? Two years in a row now, only it was "Reach For The Stars" last year. Talk about amazing. This story has really taken a hold of me, and Nia really won't let go. **

**Anyways, please, read and enjoy!**

Nikolai's trial took place first. Nia wasn't sure whether or not to be glad of that. The questioning was certainly going to be the easiest of the proceedings to go through, and she wasn't sure if liked the fact that the easiest was taken care of first.

Despite it being the easiest, it was still exhausting. Having never gone through a trial before, Nia was amazed at the efficiency of the proceedings. All evidence and eyewitness testimony was presented before lunch, even.

All that was left now, was for the presiding council to decide on a sentencing. A sentencing that would be announced _after_ lunch.

"I need coffee. Intravenously."

Nia chuckled at the sight of her bedraggled friend. "I thought I heard you snoring in the back."

Wena glared at her. "Oh shut up."

"I'm surprised you were able to fall asleep," Nia commented.

Rolling her eyes, Wena scoffed. "As if being a key witness to my ex-fiance's trial would cause any sort of anxiety."

"You didn't sleep at all last night, did you?" Nia asked, shrewdly.

"Not a wink," Wena replied. "Hence the snoring in the back."

A man approached from the left. "So that _was_ you I heard? I had thought so."

"Kirk! I'm surprised you managed to stay awake," Wena joked with him. And the man had stayed not only awake, but alert.

Nia had no doubt that he heard every word that spoken that day and had absorbed the information. For all his reputation as a player, Kirk was a very intelligent man. He knew the importance of a single fact in the grand scheme of things.

The man just shrugged in response to Wena's statement. "Well, Dr. Verde, someone had to be awake to receive the response to your transfer request."

The brunette perked up. "Oh? Really? They approved it that quickly? I expected it to be a little more last minu- Wait a second. I don't like that look on your face."

Nia's eye flickered back and forth between the blond haired man and her friend. She could by the look on the captain's face that Wena's request and Kirk's subsequent one was _not_ approved.

The man cleared his throat as yet another familiar face joined them and stood between Kirk and Nia. Nia smiled up at Spock and he inclined his head to her.

Impatient, Wena snapped, "Will you spit it out, already? Was it approved or not?"

"Not." Kirk told her, his expression showing that he was expecting the outburst to follow.

And he wasn't disappointed.

"Wait? What do you mean it wasn't accepted?" Her voice raised an octave. "How can they do that? They can't do that! I'm not going on a different ship! I'm a civilian consultant! They can't make me!"

Kirk grimaced. "They aren't putting you on another ship," he started to say.

She cut him off before he could continue. "What, so do they expect me to just sit around and twiddle my thumbs for who knows how long?"

This time it was Spock who answered. "You are to be placed into protective custody directly after the announcement of the council's decision."

Wena's face fell further. "Twiddling my thumbs it is." She snorted. "Why tonight? I still have to give testimony on Mig, don't I?"

Kirk glanced at Spock.

With a small quirk of his eyebrow at the captain, the Vulcan responded, "Given the situation, it was decided safest to have your testimony recorded and presented to the council."

"The man tried to kill me, and I don't even get to see his face when I accuse him? I don't get to stand my ground in court against him?" Wena asked, baffled and outraged.

"You will still have justice," Spock stated, firmly.

Nia bit her lip, knowing her next statement wasn't going to win her any brownie points. "I don't think it's a bad idea." At least, not any brownie points with Wena.

At the half-Paladian's affronted look, Nia rushed to explain, "Look, this way you are protected and can be here in case anything happens. You are a target, Wena, and the _Enterprise_ is heading straight for the shooter. The thing with Mig proves just that."

"Besides," Kirk tried to cheer her up, "Your request hasn't been denied indefinitely. You are free to try again."

Wena, calming down, but still miffed, just scoffed at him. "What, when you guys have flown off on your first five year mission? Not likely." She sighed. "I'll probably end up going to NiPila." She paused and glanced at Nia with a small smirk. "Someone has to help Drella with the wedding preparations."

Nia looked up to the sky, exasperated. "Don't even joke about that."

Spock tilted his head. "I was not aware preparations were already being made."

Wena blushed as Nia groaned. "Yeah, we need to talk about that. And I need to apologize for my mother in advance. She kinda…"

"Freaked," Wena supplied.

"Yes, 'freaked'. " Nia sighed. "My father has no hope to keep her in check, either."

Finally, the last member of their party that they were waiting on returned.

Bleary eyed, McCoy glared at them. "We going to eat, or just stand around like a bunch of fools?"

Kirk waved a hand in front of him, gesturing down the steps. "After you, Bones. Got a hankering for anything?"

Nia answered before McCoy could. "Asian, please." She grinned at the surprised looks on the two men's faces. "What? They have halfway decent vegetarian, and I know you boys weren't thinking about that."

Both pairs of eyes flickered to Spock and comprehension registered.

Wena just rolled her eyes.

As the group began to head for the hovercar, a cool grip encased Nia's sleeved elbow. She turned to face Spock.

"Yes?" She asked.

He spoke quietly and quickly, "Will you be available to dine with myself and one other this evening?"

"After Wena is put in protective custody, you mean?"

He nodded.

Nia smiled. "Yes, I should be available. Who is your other guest, if you don't mind me asking?"

"It would be best to explain in person," Spock told her.

She frowned. "Oh. Ok, then."

He nodded, and then turned to follow the others to the hovercar. Nia followed close behind him.

STSTST

Nia watched as her friend hurriedly packed her belongings into a couple bags. Some were the bare supplies lent to her by the _Enterprise_ medbay, but some of the clothes were hers. She'd kept them in storage at Nia's home and it turned out to have been a very smart move.

"You seem a little agitated," Nia stated.

"Oh, I don't know why I would be. A man I once loved is now in prison and will be for the next several years, and so will the woman he left me for," Wena responded, building into a rant. "I'm being placed in protective custody because someone else is trying to kill me and being robbed of my opportunity to look my attacker in the face as I get justice." She threw her hands up in the air. "Oh, and did I even mention the fact that instead of my best friend standing up for me, she's actually happy that I'm being jettied off to some backwoods safe house that's probably in mountain lion infested woods?"

Nia stared at her.

Wena huffed and returned to packing.

"Well," Nia said. "If that's how you want to view it, I won't stop you." And she left the room.

When Nia was walking down the hall, Wena stuck her head out of the spare bedroom. "Hey!" She yelled. "What is _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Exactly what I said." Nia called over her shoulder.

Wena followed her to the living room. As Nia sat down on the couch, Wena stood in front of her, tapping her foot.

Looking up, Nia told her. "Yeah, this situation sucks. Yeah, I know it isn't what you wanted. I get that. Don't take it out on me. You've been giving me the silent treatment since lunch began and have snapped at me when you had to speak. Pike and the other Admirals involved wanted reassurance you would be safe. Employment on a starship is not conducive to that." She sighed and looked away. "Also, this isn't permanent. Once the situation is handled, you will be able to do just about anything you want." Looking back up at Wena, she crossed her arms in front of her. "So, do you need any help packing? I'm pretty sure I just saw a Starfleet vehicle pull up."

Wena turned to look out the window and sighed. "No, I have everything I need." Twisting to face Nia, Wena watched her friend getting up. "I'm sorry."

Nia shrugged. "This isn't the end of the world. At least, not this one," she added with a false smile.

Wena opened her mouth to say something, when a knock on the door interrupted her. Instead, she hugged Nia tightly, and then darted off to grab her bags while Nia answered the door. She lightly greeted the Starfleet Security Officer on the other side.

Sniffing caught Nia's attention and she looked behind her down the hall as Wena reappeared, bag in hand.

Tears matching Wena's welled up in Nia's eyes and the full Paladian reached out and snagged the woman into a tight hug as she walked by. "This is going to be over before you know it. We are going to get this fixed and then you are going to come and harvest moss with me, ok?"

Wena nodded. "Cause that's what sisters do at your crazy Paladian weddings."

Nodding also, Nia responded, "I can't do it without you."

Stepping, back Wena ordered, "Have fun tonight. When I get back, you better be ready to tell me who this mystery guest is."

Nia chuckled as she watched her friend walk out the door. "Alright," she called.

With one last wave, Wena ducked her head under the open door of the hovercar. Without a backward glance, the Starfleet Officer shut the door and got into the driver's seat. Nia waited until they were out of sight before she shut and locked her door.

Leaning back against the cool material, Nia closed her eyes and sighed. Despite all appearances, she didn't like Wena being taken into protective custody. No other option was better, but it still grated against her Paladian instincts to have her out of sight.

"She'll be fine. Completely fine." Pushing herself up from the door, Nia decided to distract herself by getting ready for the evening with Spock and his unknown guest. She'd gotten that it was a man and that she and Spock would be meeting him at the restaurant. A vegetarian restaurant.

Nia wrinkled her nose. She had a hard time getting full on most vegetarian dishes.

STSTST

Before Spock even knocked on the door, Nia was wondering whether or not she should rethink her outfit.

The blouse and skirt were a dusky shade of light green and her hair was pulled back with a simple piece of silver-beaded mesh. Her hair even cooperated and allowed itself to be tamed when she bundled the hair in the mesh. On some foreign impulse, she'd opted for traditional Paladian slippers, instead of the modified flats she usually stuck with. When she'd first dressed and looked herself over in the mirror, she'd been very satisfied with her look.

Now, though, she was feeling very different. In her anxiety to be on time unlike the previous evening, Nia finished getting ready a good twenty minutes early. As a result, she sat with nothing to do except fret over her outfit. The carpet in front of her mirror was surely worn by now as she made subtle adjustments with her hair and pendant settled against her sternum.

Finally, Nia decided to just completely change her outfit. What she was wearing was just too formal. Blouse and skirt for a simple dinner? No, no it was too much. She should stick with jeans or slacks or something decidedly more casual. And better shoes too, maybe ones where her toes couldn't be seen.

Just as she reached her wardrobe's door, a firm knock echoed from her front door.

Nia checked the time.

19:00 hours.

"Perfectly on time," she muttered. With a resigned sigh, she shut her wardrobe door. "Skirt and slippers it is."

Nia darted for the door, snatching up her small purse on the way. Stepping out the front door, she smiled at Spock. "All ready?" She asked.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "It is you who was previously unprepared."

She blushed and opened her mouth to respond. No words formed, however.

Spock gently gripped her elbow and led her to the vehicle. "Come, the reservations are at 19:30."

"Right," she sighed. "So, when will you tell who it is we are meeting?"

"When it is appropriate."

"And when will it be appropriate?" She pushed.

Spock didn't look at her as he guided the vehicle away from her home. "Is it not the purpose of an introduction for one to learn a stranger's name?"

"Touché," she grumbled. Fidgeting for a moment, Nia eventually asked. "Am I overdressed?"

He barely glanced at her. "The light material of your garment is appropriate for the warmer weather."

_Don't roll your eyes. Just don't do it. _Nia looked skyward. "Glad to hear it," she said with gritted teeth.

Spock began to slow the vehicle and Nia grinned as she took in the sight of the restaurant.

"Oh we're eating at an Indian restaurant? When you said vegetarian, I had pictured something else," Nia said.

"By your tone, I gather you are pleased with this outcome?" He asked.

She nodded. "Very pleased."

"It was suggested our other companion. He mentioned that Indian was more often preferable to non-Vulcan palates," he informed her.

Nia slowly nodded, and then asked, "Wait, so did you tell this man about me?"

His chin jerked in a short, affirmative nod.

"What did you tell him?" She asked, suddenly nervous.

Not understanding the suddenly wary look in Nia's pale eyes, he stated, "Merely that you are female. He assumed you were not Vulcan, but did not ask for further information."

"Oh," Nia said with some surprise. She shrugged. "Ok."

Getting out of the vehicle, Nia followed Spock into the establishment. Just inside the door, another thought crossed Nia's mind. The way Spock had said that phrase, "non-Vulcan palates" made her wonder. Was the gentleman they were meeting a Vulcan?

Her question was answered when a figure examining an elaborate portrait of Ganesh turned towards the opened doorway. Nia blinked as she took in the weathered and distinctly Vulcan features.

"Mr. Spock," The man greeted. His eyes flickered to Nia for the briefest second and Nia couldn't shake the odd feeling of familiarity she was getting. What she sensed from him was so very similar to what she got from the man standing right –

"Mr. Spock," Spock replied.

Baffled Nia looked between the Spock standing next to her and the man standing in front of them.

With what Nia swore was a trace of amusement, the older Spock turned to her and said, "I apologize for the confusion. Clearly, explanations need to be made, Miss…"

"Dr. Niniane Sargent," Spock supplied.

Spock's eyebrows shot up in clear surprise. "Truly?" He asked, eyeing her. Then he said, "That you are Paladian, I have no doubt. I was not expecting to meet the wife of Dr. Henry Sargent. I trust he is well?"

Nia's breath caught in her throat as her lungs tightened inexplicably.

_Her _Spock's head just tilted to the side as he examined the older Vulcan. He opened his mouth to speak, but Nia's fingers just barely grazed his. Spock's mouth snapped shut at the action, while the other Spock's eyes seemed to hone in on it.

"I'm sorry to inform you of this," Nia began, gaze soft as she took in the tightening features of the gentleman before her, "but Henry died over two years ago."

The chagrin that crossed his face served to confuse Nia even more. His face was very expressive for a Vulcan, even for Nia who had gotten used to deciphering Spock's barely existent expressions. She wondered why it was so different for him. He still wasn't as expressive as a human, but there was still a marked difference between the older Spock and her Spock.

"I… am sorry," he told her, meeting her eyes for the briefest of moments.

She shook her head at him. "You didn't know, so I can only thank you for caring about Henry's well-being."

"Then may I inquire as to the well-being of your son, Joshua?"

The blood drained from Nia's face as Spock stiffened beside her. She gripped his cloth covered wrist tightly for support. "How-? What do you-? Why would you ask something like that?" Nia asked, the words tumbling from her lips without any control.

At her reaction, the older Spock straightened his back and stood taller. He met the eyes of the younger Vulcan for a moment. Then he turned to the hostess and stated, "Table for three." He turned back to Spock. "We have much to speak on."

"Indeed," Nia's Spock replied.

Nia lifted a hand to her forehead. She had no choice, but to agree. Besides, sitting was very appealing.

STSTST

Taking a deep breath, Nia tried to get her thoughts oriented. "Alright, let me make I have all the information straight. You," she gestured to the older Vulcan, "are not only called Spock, but _are_ Spock just from a different timeline."

He nodded.

She sighed, shook her head and looked at Spock – her Spock. "I'd known that someone else had come through the black hole that the _Narada_ came through, but I hadn't the inkling to think it was you."

"The information was not made public for several reasons and –"

Nia cut him off, "I perfectly understand that. I'm just a little surprised, is all." With a sip of water, she got to the question that had been plaguing her since her Spock began explaining. "So, did you meet Henry?"

The older Spock sighed. "I did. Through him, I learned of your existence, as well as that of your son, Joshua."

The lump in Nia's throat threatened to choke her, but she beat it back. The time of mourning had passed and a new time of joy was coming. "That makes sense. It's a little amazing how much was changed just by one event." She snorted. "A little amazing how much hasn't changed either, I'm sure."

"Yes," the Vulcan across from her agreed. "I will admit surprised by much of the same."

Suddenly, Nia smirked. "So, if you and my previous counterpart never met, did you ever wed?"

It seemed her question struck him speechless. His gaze turned to the younger Spock in askance.

The younger Spock glanced at Nia briefly, before explaining, "It is our intention to be wed."

Once again both eyebrows shot up for a bare second. "I see." With a shrewd gaze, Spock narrowed his eyes at Spock. "While the news of your impending nuptials is fascinating, it is not the primary reason for contacting me."

Spock nodded. "It is not."

* * *

A/N: Spock really likes to stick his foot in his mouth, doesn't he? I tried to get him to behave (both of him), but he just _refused_. Ah well. Sorry for the small cliffhanger.

Thank you to everyone who is new to this story and who has transferred over from "Reach For The Stars". I've been getting some many alerts this week, I feel like it's been my birthday everyday! Thank you especially to **Whitwhit1893, GamerQueen18, Amodestpoet, Silver-Streaked Wings, Officer SJ, cherylnixon, **and **Minerva Nargles ** for reviewing the previous chapter.

- Spirit Speaker

- P.S. I still have the poll up on my page, for those of you haven't voted, and not very many have. I don't often let others have a say in what I write, so you all should take me up on it!


	3. Chapter 3

**Alright, here is the next chapter. Many thanks to Amodestpoet for editing this. I am writing as quick as my muse will let me, so that you all get some good chapters before I leave for two weeks. I'll try to keep writing while gone, but internet connection is going to be sparse on the camp grounds, so I probably won't be posting at all. Sigh. **

**Read and enjoy!**

The older Spock sighed heavily. "As you well know, I will not tell you anything if it will affect the outcome of your future. Your destiny is your own."

Nia frowned at him. "Your logic is faulty," she announced.

Both Spocks turned to stare at her.

Blushing a brilliant pink and sinking back into her seat, she defended herself, "What? It is! If the original timeline has been eradicated then there isn't a chance of the future being changed. Yes, our destinies are our own, but you aren't really changing anything by giving us information on an alternate timeline. Major events have already taken place that did not take place before and there are going to be very far reaching consequences." She met the older man's gaze. "What does it matter what you tell us now? Things have changed too much for it to likely have any real impact." He opened his mouth to reply, but Nia held her hand up. She wasn't finished. "And if it does, then tell me why shouldn't it? Our destinies are very different than what they once were. How can you say that you telling us isn't a part of it?"

Silence reigned over the table until the waiter came to take their orders.

Realizing she hadn't yet even glanced at the menu, Nia scanned the menu until she found an item she recognized without reading the description. "Malai Kofta please, and a mango lassi."

The two men utilized the time it took Nia to place her order to find what they themselves wanted.

Once the waiter had left, Spock Prime cleared his throat. "Ask me what you will. I will decide whether or not to answer."

Nia glanced at her Spock and sighed. She nodded to Spock Prime. "Fair enough," she said. She turned her head to Spock, "I assume you had something specific to ask, so I'll let you take the lead."

He directed his attention to his older counterpart. "What do you know of Chancellor Narsow?"

"He is an ambitious individual and as a result pushed for several major scientific developments that have yet to come to be."

"Did you ever have any personal association with him?" Nia asked, well used to the specific phrasing Spock used – something that obviously didn't change.

The older man nodded. "Only in a professional manner when consulting with the Paladian science team. Has something developed?"

Spock told him, "What can you tell us about the Paladian soil crisis?"

Spock Prime shifted in an almost uncomfortable manner. "First tell me what you have knowledge of?"

Once again, Spock deferred to Nia to speak. She had the best handle of the situation on Palad.

She began with general information. "Well the basic problem is that a foreign parasite has infested Paladian soils. It's spreading and killing off the crops," she began to gesture with her hands some. "Henry and I were working on finding the answer, since nothing on Palad was working. He's dead, and many of the resources lent to researching the problem have been redirected." Nia took a breath, sipped some of her water. "Meanwhile, my best friend – " She cut herself off looked back at Spock. "Should we be talking about this here?"

Spock gave her a short nod. "We are in a crowded area with music played at a significant level. There is little likelihood of being overheard," he told her, not mentioning the fact that if there were individuals motivated to overhearing their conversation, there was a much smaller chance that listening devices would have been placed prior to their arrival to the restaurant.

Nia accepted his answer and continued. "A scientist went missing, and turned up dead, on Palad. A woman had a copy of his data, there was an elaborate attempt of her live and the lives of several others. Another man was killed when a second attempt was made on her life. A mercenary team attempted to hijack a starship and someone high up in high places is involved." As Nia spoke, she realized she was likely going to overwhelm the man in front of her. "A bunch of other stuff happened involving an assassin and myself, and then Spock and myself were able to produce a genetically modified fungus that targets the invasive parasite." She let out a puff of air, faced her Spock. "I missed the point somewhere, didn't I?"

"It was skimmed over," he agreed. So, he informed his counterpart, "Someone, not just Narsow, has a personal investment in the destruction of Palad. There is fear that the GMO developed will not be enough."

"If events remain the same as from my time, it won't be," the older Spock said. "Dr. Niniane Sargent did develop a fungus that had limited success on Palad. It was not the final answer."

"But an answer was found?"

"Yes, by Dr. Henry Sargent during his voyage onboard a starship."

Nia winced. "That's when he died."

"I understand that."

Spock lifted his laced fingers to the table. "I assume you will not tell us the permanent solution to Palad's predicament."

The older Vulcan was quiet for a moment. "The year has not yet passed when it was discovered. I will tell you then, if you have not solved it for yourself."

Nia was once again forcing herself to not roll her eyes in response. It took a surprising amount of effort, considering she was also annoyed at the moment.

The food arrived, much to Nia's relief, and it gave the trio a moment to break from the heaviness of the conversation. The sauce of Nia's dish was perfect and she hummed in pleasure as she mixed the cashew sauce (the malai) and rice together.

When she took a bite of the kofta, however, she was caught by surprise.

Both Vulcan men lifted their heads from the meal to openly stare at the suddenly coughing and wheezing Paladian female. She lifted a napkin to cover her face, but there was no use. Even the skin covering the back of her hands flushed a vibrant, inhuman pink. Her coughing didn't cease either, instead it seemed to grow worse as she reached for her glass, hoping the sweet of the mango lassi would be of some aide.

A waitress stopped by and refilled the already empty water glass with a knowing look.

Nia was tempted to glare at her.

"I ordered this mild," she informed her companions, voice still weak from the coughing. "And the _sauce_ is." After that, Nia tried to focus on getting her breathing back under control. To her humiliation her nose was already starting to run and she was pretty certain she could feel tears running down her cheeks.

Spock was at a complete loss as to what to do. Both of them were.

Seeing them still staring at her, Nia valiantly tried to convince them she was fine. She waved a hand in their direction, "Please, don't mind me. I'm fine. Really." The burning had finally died down and she took another bite to prove that she was good.

Fire erupted in her mouth again and Nia's nose began to run in earnest. She determinedly didn't look at her tablemates as she tried to continue eating.

When a weathered hand clasped her wrist to keep her from taking another bite, Nia realized not only was the ruse failing, it had crashed and burned. The decidedly concerned looks on the faces of the two Vulcan men proved as much.

"You know what, I'm just going to order something different," she said, setting down her fork.

Later, Nia would swear that the waiter was frantically hailed by both Spocks. The man was certainly alarmed as he made his way to their table.

Face hot from both the spice and her embarrassment, Nia asked, "Do you have tikka masala?"

The man nodded.

"Can I get that mild, please?" Nia asked. "Very mild."

The man nodded again with a small smirk and disappeared.

Nia pushed away the bowl in front of her, the smell too tempting. The flavor really was good, even if it was too spicy for her to handle.

"Sorry," she said to the older Spock. She must have really worried him if he was willing to grip her arm to keep her from eating more. "Just ignore me, really." _Ignore me before I do something _really _embarrassing. _

Clearly doubting her sanity, and by default, the sanity of his younger self, the man continued eating.

To Nia's continued mortification, when her order of tikka masala arrived, the waiter refused to leave until she had at least tried it. She tried not to squirm in discomfort as she tentatively took a bite under the man's gaze. It was bad enough that she could feel two _other_ gazes on her, now she had the waiter overly concerned also.

Smiling at the human male to confirm that she was satisfied, Nia continued to eat. As she did so, her mind wandered to the previous subject being discussed. She wondered what else her Spock was wanting to know, and if there was anything more _she_ wanted to know. Anything about Henry and Joshua – she couldn't help but shake her head in shock over that one – would be strictly avoided. They were dead in this timeline, and she didn't want to fill her mind up with could haves, would haves, and should haves. Not when she was intending to marry another man. It wasn't fair. Not to him, not to her.

But maybe, just maybe, he knew something about the research that Wena had a hold of. The research that too many lives had been lost because of. The research that surrounded rolium.

He had said –

He had said that he _knew_ Narsow through the man's push for several scientific developments. Through his work with a Paladian science team.

Nia almost snorted to herself. _Guess he was destined to work with the Paladians in either timeline. _Of course, in this timeline he was going a little further than just working with – after all is said and done, he'll be considered an honorary Paladian. Nia glanced at Spock from under her lashes. She wondered if he knew that, if he realized the impact that not only their marriage would have, but also his actions in working on the soil problem with her.

Heck, even Michaels and Jenkins were going to be well loved by Paladians for a long time. She was sure even the Spock from the previous timeline wasn't aware of the importance.

Still eating, Nia took advantage of the lack of speaking to look over the older Vulcan. Or, half-Vulcan, since he really was Spock. She could see the undeniable similarities between the two, from the way they moved to the subtle features of the face neck and shoulders.

They even felt the same, they and their connection bouncing along her Paladian perceptions of the world. When she wanted to, she could feel Spock when he was nearby. Now, she was a getting a sort of double. The Spock who wasn't hers felt almost identical. Almost. Something, maybe his age and life experiences, made him feel different. After all, not even identical twins felt the same to a Paladian.

Her eyes flickered up to the man's face again, and she was startled when she caught his gaze. Her stomach jolted as she realized that as she was studying him, he was studying her. Her neck warmed under his gaze. She smiled softly and turned her attention back to her meal.

Finally plates were cleared away and Nia's impulsively ordered desert was on its way.

Once again placing his laced fingers before him, Nia's Spock asked, "What do you know of the mineral rolium?"

Spock went very still, hands laced in a mirrored position across the table. He said nothing.

Nia cleared her throat. Neither man looked at her. She cleared her throat again, louder this time, and succeeded in breaking their staring contest. She caught the older Spock's gaze and earnestly told him, "We need to know. Or at least, we need to know what Narsow believes rolium to be. We have the data, the research, but we have no context for it. The science of the document is before our time," she took a breath, "but it isn't before yours. Please, Spock. People have died." Her best friend was almost one of them.

He leaned closer, his voice lowered. "Rolium was the main compound used for the safe creation and containment of a highly volatile substance. Without it, the entire lab would be destroyed. With it, an incredible advancement was made."

"What was the substance?" Nia asked, a strange foreboding pricking the back of her neck.

In response, Spock stared at his younger counterpart.

Even without physical contact, Nia could feel the Vulcan next to her tense in response.

Nia looked between the two of them, her Spock's face very blank, but the other Spock's face contained a trace of… regret?

The proverbial light bulb lit up.

"Oh crap," Nia groaned. She rested her head on her folded hands.

STSTST

"Well, that was interesting," Nia told Spock outside her front door.

He agreed, "And very informative."

"And not informative enough," Nia grumbled quietly. She wasn't blaming anyone for that, though. It turns out that even a person from the future doesn't have all the answers. Especially when that person is from an alternate future.

She looked up to find Spock watching her, expression as stoic as ever. "So, tomorrow is Mig's trial and then Kirk's hearing, right?"

"Correct."

Nia nodded slowly. "Do you think that Kirk is going to get into trouble?" She really hoped he didn't. Not for saving her life.

"I believe Kirk currently has the favor of the admirals who will be presiding over the hearing," he replied.

Not sure of his meaning, Nia asked, "Will that be enough to keep him from getting in trouble?"

"In highest probability, yes. Your testimony will also be of great importance to him," Spock informed her.

"Because he saved my life," she stated.

Spock was quite for a moment, and then he spoke, "By saving your life, the captain also had an impact on the development of the fungus."

Nia almost snorted. "A temporary solution, if the information you gave us is still accurate in this timeline. Which, we have no reason to believe it wouldn't be."

"Nevertheless, through the actions of multiple individuals, time has been bought for Palad and for yourself. If the fungus works as predicted, then the situation for Palad's crops will no longer be dire." His reasoning was delivered in a precise and cool manner.

His logic broke past the insecurities in Nia's mind and she lifted a hand up to his face. Very lightly, she pressed her palm against his cheek. "I love your mind," she whispered. And she meant it. She really did love his mind and the logical way he processed things.

Spock's eyes widened a bare fraction in surprise. She'd never said such a thing to him. "I am half human," he said quietly, tone still unchanged.

"And half Vulcan," she said as she lifted her other hand to cup his face between both of her palms. "And I am full Paladian. What is the importance of my race?" When he opened his mouth, she placed her fingers over his lips to keep him from speaking. She'd already picked up the gist of what he was going to say through their minimal skin contact. "To you," Nia specified. "What is the importance of my race to you?"

He was silent for a long period of time. "The cultures and traits of your race have dictated how you were raised," he paused and then continued, "and have shaped who you are."

Nia was impressed. He'd answered her exactly the way she wanted him too, and gave him the exact answer she needed to prove her point. That didn't often happen, not with him and his half-Vulcan mind. "And you love me for who I am now, right? Not for whom I could be, or I should be, but who I am?"

If she hadn't been so certain of his answer, she wouldn't have dared to ask him such a question.

"Yes," he responded, his voice barely louder than a breath.

"I am well aware of the fact that you are _both_ Vulcan and _human_. It's a significant part of who you are, as much as you may dislike it." She knew that look in his eyes too well and plowed on before he could formulate a response. "I accept you. I don't just love you. I accept you. As you accept me." She let out a soft chuckle. "It's only logical, yes?"

His brown eyes caught hers and he searched her grey ones for several long moments. He pulled her hands away from his face by her wrists and curled his fingers around hers. As the index and middle fingers of both his hands curled around hers, Nia opened the meager bond between them. Her eyelashes fluttered as her lids closed and she couldn't suppress the shiver that ran through her.

Idly, she wondered if she would ever get used to the powerful turmoil that rolled beneath the surface of still exterior. She really hoped not.

Why did people ever think Vulcans were incapable of emotion?

As it sometimes did, the connection between them morphed and began to embrace both the pull of the heart and of the mind. Insecurities, grief, and pain were fitted with images, memories, and thoughts.

When a particular topic was brought up in both their minds, Nia pulled away abruptly. "Don't do that, Spock. Don't go there," she snapped.

He dropped his hands from her wrists. "It was not intentional."

Nia rolled her eyes and let out a soft breath.

Spock's stiff posture didn't change.

With a huff, Nia rubbed her face. "Spock, that timeline isn't ours. There is nothing I can do to change it, and the fact that Henry and Joshua lived has very little use to me." She lifted her hands up in exasperation. "Yeah, I loved Henry and I loved my son. But they are dead now. That other timeline? Those aren't my Henry and my Joshua. They had their own Nia. A Nia that isn't me."

Suddenly tired, Nia rubbed a hand over her face and hair. She had no other words to describe her thoughts, and her meanings. Fortunately, she didn't need another.

"_Kadiith. _I had momentarily forgotten."

She looked up at him, relief flooding through her. She should have thought of that. Instead of speaking, she just nodded, bounced up onto her toes and firmly dragged her cheek along his, catching the corner of her mouth against his.

Settling back on her heels, she firmly told him, "My past is my past. I can learn from it, but I can't change it. Even if I could, it's been proven to us that changing the past doesn't just change the future it creates a whole new one. Otherwise, _you _wouldn't be existing in double right now."

When she briefly wrapped her arms around his midsection, she could feel that some of the tension had left his body. "I'll see you tomorrow?" She asked.

"You are a primary witness in-"

"I'll see you tomorrow."

"Indeed, you will."

"Goodnight, Spock."

"Goodnight, Nia."

With a soft smile, Nia shut her front door behind her and watched through the front window as Spock drove away. She turned and looked at her empty living room. "Oh Wena," she whispered. "Have I got a tale for you."

Now that she had a moment to relax, Nia's mind was still going a mile a minute. Settling down on the couch, she pulled out a book and flipped to page well worn despite her tender care and the care of the one individual she had lent the book to.

_Wave after wave, each mightier than the last_

'_Til last, a ninth one, gathering half the deep_

_And full of voices, slowly rose and plunged_

_Roaring, and all the wave was in a flame_

* * *

_A/N: _For those who are wondering, the poem is from "The Coming of Arthur" by Tennyson. It seemed a bit fitting with the overall feel of the story, especially with what is to come.

Thank you so much for all the support I've gotten with this story! Every review just drives me on to continue writing yet another chapter! I was originally going to take a break and write another story (in another fandom), but man, Nia does not want to let me go.

Thank you to **JamieKeshini, AngelicScream, MoonShadow396, **the anonymous **Guest, Cadet SJ, Kuniko Seph, Amodestpoet, Minerva Nargles,** and** Silver-Streaked Wings **for reviewing.

Thank you to everyone who has added me/my story to their favorites and/or alerts.

You all are awesome.

-Spirit Speaker


	4. Chapter 4

**I know, I know, it's been two weeks. But... I was camping in IDAHO! For my field geophysics camp, and it was AWESOME! Seriously. Except for the nights when it dropped to the low thirties and the morning I woke up with a frozen rain flap on my tent. That wasn't so great and my toes didn't appreciate the cruel treatment. Still, it was an awesome experience and may have inspired a story in a different fandom... Maybe. Or given an old inspiration a good beginning. We shall see. **

**Anyways, I feel this was a little short, but I am working on Chapter 5 as we speak. his chapter may be a little fluffier than the others, but I promise the action picks up in the next chapter. **

**Read and enjoy!**

The next two days passed in a startling blur. Without Wena's snores to distract her, Nia found herself unable to stay fully focused on the proceedings and instead her mind frequently wandered.

She gave her testimony against Mig and her testimony on Kirk's behalf without trouble, but when she was left to wait and watch in the audience, she couldn't seem to pay constant attention to the proceedings.

Uhura caught her drooping head once and dug her elbow hard into Nia's ribs. The Paladian had jumped, barely holding back a yelp, but was grateful nonetheless. Spock had been surprised by the sudden motion and concerned enough to lightly brush the back of Nia's hand with the tips of his fingers.

The sigh he let out when he discovered what happened was characteristic of a human's eye roll.

Nia had the hardest time not giggling.

Uhura found no reason not to.

Nia just rolled her eyes when McCoy turned to glare at them.

STSTST

_Thwack, thunk!_

_ Thwack, thunk!_

_ Thwack, thunk!_

No response.

She sighed and shifted a little in her seat. Maybe if she aimed further to the left…

_Thunk, thwack, thump!_

"Oh crap."

_ Crash!_

Clearing her throat, Wena gave the security officer on guard a sheepish look. "My bad," she said to him. "Was that expensive?" She asked.

"Doubtful," he replied.

She nodded. "Good, good."

The man returned to reading whatever was open on his PADD.

"Um," Wena drew the man's attention back to her. "Can you throw me the ball? It's by your feet," she pointed.

With a level stare, he asked, "Are you going to keep singing 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat'?"

Wena flushed. "And if I do?"

He started reading again.

"You're holding my ball hostage just because you can't appreciate the classics?" She scoffed at him.

The smug grin sent her direction proved her point.

"Fine," Wena huffed. "I promise I'll stop singing 'Row, Row, Row Your Boat' if you give me back my ball."

At that, the ball was kicked in her direction with surprising accuracy.

Grinning cheekily, she said, "Thank you!" and proceeded to continue bouncing the ball off the floor and wall across from her. From the corner of her eye, she saw the poor officer roll his eyes and turn his attention back to his PADD.

With a sly grin, she began to quietly sing, "_I've got a lovely bunch of coco- _" The sound of a phaser being drawn drew her attention. "Ok, ok, jeez, put that thing away, ok?" She caught the ball and stuck her tongue out at the man. "And cut it out with the death glare too, alright? If you weren't so boring, I wouldn't have to resort to such drastic measures." Wena continued grumbling underneath her breath.

When the man stood up and began walking toward her, Wena started to get nervous. "What?" She asked. "Seriously, I'll stop singing."

He sat down across the table in front of her. With what appeared to be a long-suffering sigh, he pulled out a deck of cards from beneath the table.

Wena smiled wide. "Now, you're talking. What are we playing, Lieutenant…?"

"Johnson," he replied. "And I figured gin was a safe place to start."

"Better that than 'Go Fish'," Wena quipped. "Alright, deal me in, Johnson."

"Yes, ma'am."

STSTST

"Is there a purpose to your incessant humming?"

Nia paused, glass of milk part way to her mouth. "Um, my bad?" She told Spock. "Sorry, it's a song Wena and I would sing all the time to annoy each other."

"A song about coconuts?"

"Yeah, it's, um, snatchy? Catchy?" She snapped her fingers. "That's it, it's catchy."

"Catchy?"

"Gets stuck in your head very easily," Nia explained.

"Indeed," Spock said and turned away from her. His eyes scanned the crowd again.

Nia had noticed the change in his behavior over the last couple days. The captain, too. Both men seemed more aware of their surroundings, and a well-hidden tension that Nia had not seen before filled Spock's frame. She was certain it filled the captain's also, but she wasn't as familiar with his mannerisms as she was with Spock's.

Anger flashed through Nia as she thought about what they had discovered. What had been revealed. _Talk about far reaching consequences. _The grip on her glass tightened and Nia focused on relaxing her fingers and _not_ breaking the glass in a Paladian fit of anger.

It was their last night on Earth before the _Enterprise_ left for Palad, and here she was, stewing over information that she finally got. Nia and Spock were supposed to be enjoying a dinner, just the two of them. And yet, he was tense and she was brooding.

She touched Spock lightly on the sleeve. He tilted his chin to face her.

"What are Vulcan weddings like?" Nia asked, impulsively.

Spock raised one eyebrow. "I believe I already explained the process."

Nia frowned. "So, during _that time_ is the only time Vulcans wed?"

"Few exceptions have been made, though such is more often an instance of _koon-ut-so'lik_."

"And what is that? Obviously it has something to do with _koon-ut-kal-if-fee_," Nia inquired.

Spock was looking fairly uncomfortable by this point and Nia was beginning to wonder just how insensitive she was being by bringing the subject up in public.

Either way, Spock didn't request to postpone the conversation. Instead, he almost rushed to explain. "When an unbounded male is unable to return to his chosen mate, he is able to choose another. He does so by declaring _koon-ut-so'lik_."

"A marriage proposal?"

"Of sorts."

Nia nodded as she took in the information. "So, how are we going to get married? If Vulcans usually wait until then, and you aren't expecting to experience such a time, what's going to happen?"

He almost frowned at her. "Do not Paladians wed when they wish?"

Blushing, Nia nodded. "Yes, they do. And I'll be the first to admit, it is a long and… _excessive _affair."

His eyebrow rose again.

She explained, "Paladians first have a gathering or reception or sorts that brings together as much of the bride and groom's respective families as possible. This reception lasts for a week at the most and really is just a large celebration."Nia cleared her throat. "It's also the last moment for any objections to be voiced and handled, and a couple other little ceremonies. Then, of course, once that's dealt with, there is a relatively short ceremony and the newly wedded couple departs to begin their new life together." Watching Spock's face for any change of expression, Nia carefully said, "I don't need a big Paladian wedding though, if you would rather not."

A corner of his mouth twitched. "I was under the impression that your mother was already planning for one."

Nia sighed. "Well, yes she is, but she'd understand if we decided not to." Understand, yes. Be happy? Eh, that might be stretching it. "Though, I'll be honest, I really don't want to wait long."

Under the table, he gently gripped her wrist. "I see no reason to wait. A ceremony according to Vulcan customs may occur at a later date, if necessary."

"So you want a Paladian ceremony?"

"I have no preference and your mother clearly does."

Nia couldn't hold back the giggle that bubbled up. "Spock, is this a way to get on your future mother-by-marriage's good side?"

His expression was the epitome of stoic innocence. "Is that not logical?"

The resulting laughter lasted longer than it should have, but when it was over both parties were far more relaxed than they had been over the previous days.

Humming, Nia asked a question that had been bothering her. "Why didn't you ask him? Whether or not _it_ would happen?" The inflection of her words left no doubt as to what she meant.

Spock didn't reply.

Brown eyes met grey.

… and Nia got it.

_He was afraid of the answer. _

With a soft expression, she pulled her wrist out of his grasp, opting to curl her pinky finger around his in a nonverbal expression of comfort and support. It was a childish gesture, but a gesture that meant more than words.

Seeking a lighter subject, the Paladian woman asked, "You still going to spar with me on the way to Palad? I have to keep in shape or else Sulu is going to be whipping up on me again."

"It is logical to see that you continue improving in hand to hand combat. As it is, I do believe Sulu would also benefit from continuing to spar with you, as you are the only Paladian stationed upon the _Enterprise_."  
"He could use the practice, you mean," Nia corrected with a snort. "You know, you are stronger than a human also, why don't you spar with him?"

"You missed the meaning of my statement," he informed her dryly.

She frowned. "What? That I'm the only Paladian stationed onboard – oh. _Oh_." Nia mentally cursed herself for not catching sooner. Sobering up considerably, Nia was forced to face the fact that Sulu being prepared to fight a _Paladian_ was an advantage.

Nia may not have known about the endurance her body was capable of developing, but experienced fighters would not be so ignorant. Paladian fighters in league with Narsow.

"Is there anyone else I should start sparring with?" She asked, almost bitter.

"You are angry," Spock stated.

"I do not wish to fight my own people, Spock." Her shoulders slumped in a form of defeat as she looked at him. "I _liked _Mig. We all did. He _killed _Nethi." Tears smarted at the corners of her eyes. "I – I am still failing to understand how he was able to do that. I – we – He left a child to be without a father before it is even born," she whispered, the anguish she had previously repressed coloring her tone.

Their table for two was silent for a long moment.

"Perhaps we should depart," Spock suggested tonelessly.

"Perhaps we should," Nia agreed. "Where will we go?"

He thought for a moment, and then asked, "Is your supply of tea adequate?"

Nia's lips quirks in a half smile. "I think so."

STSTST

"Ha! I win again!"

Johnson released a long suffering sigh. He didn't know how it kept happening. Really, truly, he didn't know. Gin Rummy, an alternate version, Casino, Speed, Blackjack, and a few others and she was still beating him. He'd barely gotten away with the few wins he'd obtained with Egyptian War, but he also might have played that one a little unfairly. Wena had certainly been irked when shaking out her hand after a particularly hard hit.

Maybe they could play that again.

"You feeling ok?" Wena asked, growing a little concerned by the expression on his face. "You know what? I want hot chocolate." She stood up from the couch and headed for the kitchen. "What about you?" She called.

The shrug was audible from the living room.

Wena rolled her eyes and busied herself with making two mugs. If he didn't drink it, well then, more for her.

Humming quietly to herself, she shuffled back into the room and flounced onto the couch in an elaborate gesture that almost spilled the chocolate all over her.

With a nod in her direction, Johnson raised the mug and took a careful sip.

He winced and spit it back out. "That is not hot chocolate."

"Yeah it is," Wena refuted.

"There's something wrong with it. The milk is bad or something. "

Wena scoffed at him. "Haven't you ever had soy milk before?"

He glared at her. "No."

She looked at him imperiously over the top of her mug as she took a delicate sip. As the warm liquid hit her tongue, Wena fought back a gag. "Ok, maybe warm soy milk was a bad idea. That's just not right."

"Soy milk in general isn't right."

"It's pretty good cold, actually. Better than dairy, in my opinion." She shrugged. "Of course, Nia doesn't agree and never buys it for me. She'd rather have the fattening stuff."

Frowning at her, Johnson asked, "Who is Nia?"

"Seriously?" Wena replied. "You don't know who Nia is? Niniane Sargent? Paladian scientist?"

None of those rang a bell.

Exasperated, Wena near cried, "Spock's new squeeze!"

"Oh!" Recognition lit up the young man's face. "The white haired chick, right?"

The heel of Wena's palm collided with her forehead. "Unh." She sighed. "Yes, she has white hair, hence the 'Paladian scientist'."

He grunted. "Hn. She's pretty enough, I suppose."

Gaping at him, Wena grabbed a pillow from beside her and walloped him upside the head with it. "Excuse me!" She snapped. "That _is_ my best friend you are talking about. And why do you care about her attractiveness? What has that got to do with anything?"

"Commander Spock is a Vulcan! They've got no emotions," the lieutenant protested.

Wena rolled her eyes yet again. "I have it on good authority that they do feel."

He eyed her. "I suppose you would." He shrugged. "So what's special about a Paladian?"

"Do your superiors not tell you anything?" Wena burst out. "I might be a bit biased, since I'm half Paladian, but come on!"

Johnson just shrugged again. As she continued fussing, he dealt the pair another hand of Casino.

"So, I'm guessing Paladians don't believe in repressing their emotions?"

Wena smirked. "They _are_ touch empaths, you know."

"No way," Johnson sat back, surprised.

Wena just nodded.

"Huh. Touch telepath and touch empath end up together. Who'd have thought it?"

"At least two people did."

"Well, yeah." He just shook his head and gestured to the cards in front of him. "It's your move."

Wena sighed and picked up her head. "Right. Gossip time over, game on."

Johnson nodded. "Game on."

STSTST

"How is your tea?" Nia asked.

After carefully sipping, Spock replied, "It is adequate."

Nia's mouth curved in a very small smile. She knew the tea she prepared was not the kind of tea he preferred, but it was the closest to it that she owned. 'Adequate' would have to be good enough.

The quiet environment of her home was a big change from the busy restaurant scene they had just left. She could just barely hear the hum of the small AC unit keeping the house at a comfortable Paladian temperature.

Frowning, Nia lowered her mug for a moment, "Spock, do I need to turn up the temperature? I have it set for Paladian comfort levels, but I have no idea what you prefer."

"This is adequate."

Nia narrowed her eyes at him. "But what do you _prefer_?" She pressed.

The sigh he left out was barely audible, but Nia caught it.

"You prefer warmer, don't you?" She asked.

"Vulcans evolved on a desert planet. We are suited for that environment. In such a sense, one might say I prefer warmer temperatures, but am acclimated to operating in colder environments," he finally responded.

Nia hesitated between getting up and leaving the temperature where it was set. "Would you like me to turn up the heat?"

Spock almost sighed again. He had already given her an answer, but it seemed a simpler reply would be needed. "No," he told her.

Not fully believing him, Nia decided to leave the thermometer what it was set to. Next time she knew he was going to come over, she could change the settings then. If not to a Vulcan level of comfort, then at least to a human level.

"So, you are fine with having a Paladian wedding?" The white haired woman asked, uncertainty discoloring her tone very slightly.

"What is the source of your discomfort?" He asked, instead of replying.

She frowned at him. "Discomfort? I'm fine."

"Despite your mother's excitement, you have been more subdued. Based on recent topics of conversation, I have deduced that the extreme cultural differences present in our relationship have been the source of your discomfort." He met her gaze as he spoke, neither eyes nor voice ever wavering. "If this is not accurate, this is an opportunity for correction."

His words hit Nia hard in the chest, and she felt her face flush with heat. She opened her mouth to speak, to deny all that he said, and closed her mouth when she wondered what the point of denial was. "Has it really been that obvious?"

He shook his head. "It is doubtful that one besides myself or Doctor Verde would have noticed."

Raising a hand to her face, Nia sighed. "I feel like such an insecure ninny, now." Her hand rubbed her face and dropped to her lap to join the other wrapped around her mug. "Seriously, I don't want you to think my insecurity is in anyway a reflection on how I feel about you. I don't regret us and I don't dread where we are going." She sighed. "I am once again reminded, though, that we both have a lot of learning to do."

He nodded in agreement. "Like a lifetime."

That statement warmed her up more that a mug of hot tea ever could. The blush still coloring her cheeks was present for an entirely different reason now. "Likely a lifetime," she breathed, ducking her chin to her chest as a humorous thought hit her. "You know, Paladian and Vulcan lifetimes are remarkably similar."

A glint that Nia was certain only she could ever see entered his eyes. "It will be a long lifetime," he replied.

She giggled, felt her shoulders relax. Then she mock frowned at him, "You realize you didn't answer my question? Insecure or not, I would appreciate confirmation."

If he were human he would have rolled his eyes at her. "A week long reception seems excessive, but I am not opposed to an extended one."

"Oh good," Nia said, relieved. "I already promised Wena we would collect moss together."

"Collect moss?" He asked, head tilted curiously and one eyebrow raised.

"It's a… Paladian sister thing," Nia replied. A hand ran over a thick white braid hanging over one shoulder. "The bride and her sisters, or chosen sisters, climb to the tops of this special kind of conifer which is the only place where the moss grows in thick, heavy mats. Half the moss at each tree is collected in baskets hanging from the women's backs." She smiled softly, gaze catching the look of one thinking on a find memory. "Then, the mother of the bride and _her_ 'sisters' treat the moss so that it is more durable and retains it's natural softness, and weave the batch together into one large mat that the couple sits on at the wedding altar."

"This is one of the ceremonies that takes place during the extended gathering?"

Nia nodded.

Given that information, Spock began to realize what she meant by excessive affair. The extended gathering was really a time for final wedding preparations. Preparations that are culturally significant to the wedding itself and thus are performed in a ceremonial fashion.

"Is there a male equivalent?" He asked. Such information would be prudent to have.

Biting her lip, Nia nodded slowly. "The groom and his brothers collect berries and large," she held her hands out to show how large, "purple leaves from the _crussa _vine that grows amongst the rocks at higher elevations."

"What is the purpose in the collection?" Just at the moss had a purpose, so would the leaves.

"Well… how do you feel about tattoos?"

Both of his eyebrows rose.

* * *

A/N: So, what is the purpose of the tattoos? And just what did Nia and Spock find out the previous night? Does anyone know or have a guess? Amodestpoet you are only allowed to answer the first question.

Many, many thanks to my readers and especially to **ReflectedNightmare, WriterAli, iTheDkoi, SlytherinQudditch, LabyFan23, JamieKeshini, Silver-Streaked Wings, Starlight Shivers, HaruHaruxLove, **and my anonymous **Guest** for reviewing. Kudos to **SlytherinQudditch ** for keeping on my toes, and reminding me that I do have precious readers waiting for the next update!

Thank you to all who added this story to their alerts and/or favorites. I notice you all too :)

Also, I now have a FB account for Spirit Speaker and will be posting songs that inspire chapters and funny moment I have while writing chapters (and not just SoF, either). Feel free to friend me and laugh at my goofiness.

-Spirit Speaker


	5. Chapter 5

**I'm back! Two weeks of Coastal Field Camp and then one week of recuperation. During that week, I have written over 15,000 words totally three chapters for three different fics and two half chapters. I am very happy I am finally on summer break! Gah! For those that have not given up despite the wait, thank you so much. Also, thanks very much to my beta, Amodestpoet, whose email I flooded recently... and in my excitement sent him the wrong chapters. Oops. **

**Please, read and enjoy!**

Nia smirked as Kirk forcefully shoved McCoy into his seat in the shuttle assigned to haul most of the command crew to the _Enterprise. _ The older man glared at the young captain the entire time, griping over an unfinished drink left behind.

"As great a memory as it is, I do not want to get thrown up on again," Kirk replied.

McCoy caught Nia's expression, "Don't you dare tell that green-eyed fiend about this."

At that, Nia actually laughed out loud. "Oh come on, she's not that bad."

"She is, and you know it," he stubbornly refuted. "Tell her and you'll see how far _not _ to push you CMO."

Kirk grimaced as if reflecting on personal experience.

A feminine voice from her left drew the Paladian woman's attention.

"Someone's in a lovely mood," Uhura muttered, eyeing the still unhappy McCoy.

Nia chuckled. "Is he always like this? I missed him on the flight down to Earth."

Uhura stared at her incredulous. "I don't know how you missed it. Wena would not leave him alone about it either. She spouted off about a dozen crash statistics with Bones threatening her the entire time. "

Snickering, Nia just shook her head. "I love that girl."

Uhura watched her silently for a brief moment. "Speaking of good moods," she began, "you are surprisingly chipper."

"Chipper?" Nia asked, brows furrowed.

"Oh, perky, pleased, happy," Uhura listed off several synonyms for the Paladian.

"Oh!" Nia understood finally. "Yes," she said, smiling. "I guess I am."

It was around this time that Nia's attention was drawn to the shuttle entrance by a certain half-Vulcan Commander. As her gaze followed his form while he briskly settled in the seat on her right, Uhura caught the stupid grin on her face.

"Well, I think I know why, now. Do you have wedding bells ringing in your ears?"

Not fully understanding the reference, Nia still blushed. Before she could respond, though, Kirk piped up from where he was eavesdropping across the aisle.

"Bet you are real eager to take care of business on Palad, then, huh?" His signature smirk was spread across his lips.

Again, Nia was confused. "What does that mean?"

McCoy spoke up this time. "Can't get leave to get married until this problem is taken care of, can you?"

Kirk shrugged. "It could take awhile."

Blinking stupidly, Nia stared at him. Four pairs of eyes fell on her as she continued to do so, waiting for some kind of a reaction.

On an exhale, she muttered, "Damn."

Brilliant fuchsia rose rapidly from her neck to her forehead when Kirk and Uhura openly laughed at her.

McCoy snarked, "Hadn't thought about it that way, had you?"

Still giggling, Uhura patted Nia on the shoulder as she groaned.

"Why hasn't anyone invented an easy button yet?"

"Because we'd get transported to an office supply warehouse," McCoy grumbled and then caught the looks of those around him. "What? I saw the old advertisements that have resurfaced. None of you did?"

"Clearly," Spock intoned.

McCoy gave him the stink eye.

Sighing, Nia shook her head in dismay. "Suddenly, this trip appears much longer."

Uhura pursed her lips as she repressed a smile.

Nia caught the looks anyways and rolled her eyes. "It isn't funny."

"Of course not."

STSTST

"This was Spock's idea, wasn't it?"

"I'm not answering that."

"Coward."

"I _like _the commander."

Nia glared at him.

Sulu shrugged. "He keeps the captain in check."

"Point," Nia said and then sighed. "I don't see this ending well."

Snorting, Sulu followed her gaze. "For you or them?"

The Paladian woman held back at chuckle at the mix of eager and nervous faces in front of her. There were eight of them, and she and Sulu were to spend fifteen minutes with each.

This meant two hours, minimum, of Nia sparring with individuals who had never before sparred with a Vulcan, nevermind a Paladian. Besides the rumors that Paladians were as strong as Vulcans, none of the human individuals before her really knew what to expect.

_If I accidentally kill one of them, I'm going to 'accidentally' kill Spock. _

"Alright," Nia said. "Let's get started."

Both fighters stepped towards the group. Nia looked them over and asked, "Who wants to go first?"

Surprisingly, both a man and a woman stepped forward.

Nia recognized the man from the Security department. In fact, she recognized the woman from Tactical. Her eyes scanned over the eight people again and Nia realized all of them were Security Officers or handled the ship's weapons.

She met the eyes of the man. "Ok, Lieutenant Nielsen, you are up first. I don't think I need to ask if you have hand to hand combat experience," she stated as she walked onto the mat.

He followed her. "No, ma'am."

"Good. Come at me."

Giving her a grin, Nielsen leapt at her.

He landed hard hits and dropped her to the floor, but he underestimated her recovery rate.

Nia used his brief hesitation against him and used her superior strength to force him down. Hard. Soon, she was looming over the panting man on the floor, adrenaline barely sparking through her system.

Nielsen was surprised, judging by the wide-eyed, deer in the headlights look he was giving her.

Smiling, she held out a hand to help him up. "Normally I'd apologize for the quick turnaround, but it was necessary for me to use someone as an example. You just happened to volunteer." Once the man was steady, she turned to Sulu. "Please, Mr. Sulu, tell the class what went wrong."

Sulu grunted, crossed his arms. "You came at her like a Klingon."

Nia rolled her eyes. "Elaborate, please."

"You know Paladians are stronger than humans, so the instinct is to hit them as hard as you can as quick as you can. The problem is, Paladian have incredible endurance levels, especially if they've trained."

The woman who had previously volunteered spoke up, "Then why were you so much better than her?"

Nia grinned and took over for Sulu. "He was and still is a much better fighter than me. His tactical capabilities far out measure mine and when we spar he always gets the drop on me first." The confusion on the faces around her increased. "I last longer. No matter how many times he got the drop on me, he still gets worn out first." She didn't mention that she hadn't been as aware of this characteristic of her species as she should have. Some athlete she was.

She motioned the woman forward, but spoke again before stepping onto the mat. "See, that's why I began sparring with Commander Spock. See his endurance levels are much closer to mine, and his strength is _greater_ than mine. Combine that with a fighting capability as great as Sulu's and I may never win another sparring match again."

That got a chuckle out of the group.

"So, who has any idea as to how to hit a Paladian?"

"Sing?" One woman piped up.

Nia frowned. "Sing? As in vocal cords or ear drums?"

"No," Sulu corrected with a smirk, "sing as in S.I.N.G. or Solar plexus, Instep, Nose, Groin."

"Oh, I get it." Nia chewed on her thumbnail as she thought about it. "Ok, so we'll start with that. Only some of those moves will work."

A man spoke up. "But Paladians have solar plexuses just as humans do, right?"

"Yes," Nia answered. "You know what, Sulu step up here, you're going to show them what to do. Just don't hit me too hard."

"Why not? It isn't like you can't handle it."

"If I end up in the medbay, I will get even."

Sulu struck out with a flat handed strike landing just below her solar plexus.

As she bent over to catch her breath, Sulu explained the reasoning behind the move.

"You can't totally tell, but Paladians have longer rib cages than humans, but the same number of ribs. The increased space between their ribs allows for greater maneuverability and greater protection. However, it also means that when you hit their solar plexus, it's a lot easier to force the air out of their lungs."

Nia stuck her tongue out at Sulu to the group's amusement.

"So it works to hit them in their solar plexus, but what about the instep?"

Still wheezing slightly, Nia spoke up, "The bones in our feet are _not_ delicate. They are strong and made to last. If you can put a lot of force into your stamp, then fine. It took over two hundred pounds of weight to cause a hairline fracture in _one_ of the bones of my feet. The rest were pretty bruised and the tendons strained, but you get the point."

Sulu raised a hand to his mouth as he snickered at the memory.

Nia flushed as she added, "I may or may not have dropped said weights on my foot."

"In an effort to one-up Ensign Chekov," the Asian man added.

Now Sulu wasn't the only one snickering.

"So," Nia said loudly, "the I for Instep isn't as effective on a Paladian as it would be for a human. N for Nose is, though. Or at least, I think it is." She shrugged. "I've been punched in the face. It wasn't fun." She was certain that the movement she caught out of the corner of her eye was Sulu rolling his.

"What about G for Groin?" The same woman who suggested S.I.N.G asked.

Nia smirked. "That one is the same, but you have to hit a different area. Unlike with humans, the uh – _equipment_ that has to be kept cool needs to be kept warm."

"Equipment?" The woman was confused.

Nia paused for a second, and thought about rolling her eyes at herself. _I'm a __scientist. Why am I embarrassed?_ "Alright, sorry. A Paladian male's testicles are housed inside the abdominal cavity. Still a great place to hit, just aim a couple inches higher and to the left of where you'd normally hit." She glanced at Sulu and then motioned for Nielsen to step in front of the group. "Paladian men are taller than most humans, with longer and lankier bodies typically. If Nielsen were a Paladian, the place to hit would be about," she grabbed Nielsen's arm and used his own hand to point to the appropriate spot, "here. A fist works, an elbow works better if you are in position."

"What about Paladian females?" A man asked.

"What do you mean?" Nia responded.

"Females and males both have internal reproductive organs. Do females have a sensitivity to being hit where theirs are?"

Nia really appreciated the matter-of-fact way his question was stated. "Well, our organs are located on the left side also, but are a little bit better protected based on the way the organs are attached. If we get hit there it is more like getting a kidney shot from the back versus the more intense pain that the males get."

"Are there any other moves that you would suggest?" Yet another individual asked.

"Throat, eyes, boxing ears are always good. If you can push up on the sternum, you can at least wind your opponent. If you don't have a good shot, don't risk it. Focus on making them miss instead, since a miss wastes more energy than a solid strike. Hair pulling never hurts, since men often have longer hair." She paused, looking at Sulu to see if there was anything she missed. "I think that's all for – oh, wait! Keep in mind that Paladian hands and arms are stronger than their legs, typically. Doesn't mean a kick won't hurt, just means that it will hurt less. And a foot hold is easier to get out of than a hand hold."

Sulu spoke up, "Alright, that's all the pointers you all will be getting for now. The rest of it you have to learn as you go. After all, it's one thing to hear about Paladian strength. Totally another to experience." He looked slyly at Nia. "Even if experiencing it means them dropping weights on their foot."

Nia rolled her eyes. "Ha, ha. I could always throw those weights at your _head_."

He coughed.

Nia turned to the woman waiting patiently on her left. "What's your name?"

"I'm Ensign Emily Swift, ma'am."

"You ready for this Swift?"

The woman's grin was positively feral and gave Nia the chills. "_Yes, _ma'am_!"_

_This better be worth it._

STSTST

Jenkins was shaking in laughter. With her hand clasped tightly over her mouth, she wasn't making a sound, but it didn't really matter. The chair was squeaking as the blond Ensign shook.

Nia just glared at her as she dug into her grilled cheese sandwich that she programmed the replicator to add extra cheese, bacon, and avocados to. "Keep it up," she grumbled around a mouthful of bread and cheese. "Once I'm done with the Security officers, you're next."

"How do you know I won't just be sparring with Commander Spock?"

The false smile Jenkins received was highly condescending. "Jenkins, I'm going to marry the Commander. I can just ask nicely."

Jenkins pointed her fork at her. "That, that right there, is creepy."

With a smirk, Nia continued eating.

"So are you really going to try to train everyone on the ship how to fight a Paladian?" Jenkins asked.

The Paladian woman shook her head. "There really isn't enough time. I get one fifteen minute session with the people who are interested, and two sessions if they really want to get the basics down. If I can manage it, I want those in the Science Department who worked with me to get three sessions. For now, at least one is required."

"Required? Why?"

"For my peace of mind. We have only a small idea of what we are going to be up against once we reach Palad. Most of you all know the intimate details of my research and can replicate the experiments if need be."

"So, we are important because you need our brains. I see how it is."

Nia huffed at her. "_No_, that's not the _only_ reason why. If Narsow pulls anything, I want you all to be as prepared as possible. Have you any experience with hand-to-hand combat?"

Jenkins winced. "Me? Only the very basics taught at the Academy."

"Yeah, that's what I thought."

"You make it sound like that's a bad thing." Jenkins muttered.

Nia narrowed her eyes at her. "How many away missions you planning on going on?"

"Oh please, that has nothing to do-"

"My husband was _eaten _by humanoids. There is a chance that if he knew a lick of self defense, he would have survived. Do not think that the time spent in the lab is more valuable than the time spent for your life."

The table fell silent and Jenkins ducked her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean-"

"Don't. I know what you meant so don't think I took offense. I'm a scientist, I married a scientist, and will soon be marrying another scientist. Do you think I don't know what the scientist mentality is when it comes to field work?" Nia told her.

The ensign smirked. "I guess you have a point. I'll go to three sessions, if you're offering." She relented. "I won't like it though," she rushed to reaffirm, waving a fork in the air.

"Oh I know you won't," with mischievous look, Nia gathered up her now finally empty plate and got up from the table.

Jenkins gaped at her as she did. "Wait, what is that supposed to mean?"

All she got was a chuckle in return as the white haired woman strode out of the mess hall.

STSTST

That evening when Nia was limping back to her quarters, she wasn't surprised to find the door open. She'd contacted Christine from the gym and asked the nurse to meet her in her quarters with a dermal regenerator and the fantastic bruise cream McCoy had used on her back months previous. She'd also asked real nicely if Christine could _not _go out of her way to tell McCoy. Nia wasn't sure if she wanted to deal with the inevitable ribbing sooner than necessary.

Nia carefully rounded the doorjamb into her quarters, and paused.

A slow grin spread across her face.

Spock was seated at her short sofa, tube of bruise cream and dermal regenerator sitting on the table before him.

Clearly, Christine had followed the letter of her promise, not the spirit.

And Nia couldn't find it in herself to care.

"Hey you," she said, stepping further in. It was only a short distance to sofa and Spock shifted so that she could drop herself onto the cushion nearest the door. "Christine sent you? I was expecting her later."

"She did." He nodded towards the items on her small coffee table. "Judging by the items, I presume you have minor injuries that need tending."

Nia snorted. "Yeah, I do. Remind me not to go easy on the women anymore. They get mean."

His eyebrow rose.

In response to his unvoiced question, she shifted the now loose pony tail to the far side of her neck. Three angry scratches were revealed. Another four were exposed when she showed him the underside of her left upper arm. "Thankfully I had to foresight to ban hair pulling in the beginning." She flipped her hair back into place. "Um, do you mind if I get cleaned up real quick?"

"I will wait."

"Thank you." She brushed his cheek with hers and hobbled to the bathroom. In less than ten minutes, she reappeared dressed in a casual tee and shorts. She settled back into her spot on the sofa.

Without a word spoken, the Vulcan commander lifted up the dermal regenerator and tended to the scratches under her arm first. When he was finished, he had her shift so that she could relax against the back of the couch while the scratches on the back of her neck were healed.

"Now, turn and sit so that I may have access to your right leg," Spock ordered. It ended up laying

Nia smiled ruefully. "Noticed that did you. One guy was smart, went after the leg I favored. As you know, my legs aren't as useful as my arms, but still essential for fighting. And walking. And standing for that matter. Did you know the turbolift wall smells like my pink grapefruit face scrub? It's weird." She got a good look of her leg and shook her head in dismay. "Man that's a nasty looking bunch of bruises."

As she was speaking, Spock unscrewed the cap on the tube and squeezed out some of the medication. She stopped him though, before he could touch her. "I can do that myself, if you would prefer."

"It is of no consequence."

Nia's cheeks flushed slightly, "Alright. I'd probably miss spots, anyways."

He very, very gently began to apply the cold cream to the bruising, starting with her ankle.

The sigh that escaped her lips could not be helped. Involuntarily, all of her limbs relaxed at once and her torso crumpled into a limp heap against the cushions of the loveseat. Her quiet hum was the only indication that the Paladian woman was still awake.

The corners of Spock's mouth quirked. He continued to work in silence. He continued even when her breathing changed and settled into a gentle pattern.

In a clinical and efficient manner he recapped the bruise cream and set it on the table. He carefully shifted her leg so that her foot was resting on the floor, and not the arm of the sofa.

Standing, Spock studied her slumped form for a moment. He saw no point in waking her.

When Nia woke in the morning, she couldn't remember climbing into her bed.

* * *

A/N: So, the crew is beginning to prepare for whatever they might find on Palad. What do you guys think?

Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, especially to **plasticapplex3, sweets1111, ReflectedNightmare, Amodestpoet, LabyFan23,** and** JamieKeshini**

Thank you to all who have added this story to their alerts or favorites :)

- Spirit


	6. Chapter 6

**Many thanks to my beta Amodestpoet for editing this. And thanks to a dear friend of mine who helped me figure out just how I wanted this chapter to go. This is a big chapter. Several questions get answered... and several get asked. **

**And so, please, read and enjoy!**

Nia was ready to thunk her head against the table.

So she did.

As usual, Michaels stared at her like she was crazy.

The Paladian woman groaned before whining, "I don't understand!" She lifted her head up and glared at the PADD in front of her. She was tempted to shake the device and see what fell out by way of answers.

"Problems?"

"Yeah." Nia sighed.

"You know," Michaels said as she started to round the corner of the table, "if you told me what you were working on, I might be able to help."

Nia leveled her with a look.

Michaels held her hands up defensively. "What? You're being secretive, of course I'm curious."

"I know you are, but I can't tell you. Starfleet's orders."

"Aren't you a civilian?"

"And I want to keep my job."

"Good point."

Holding the PADD in her hands, she tried again to understand the data in front of her. In all fairness, she shouldn't be looking at it in front of Michaels, but she needed to be here to oversee some of the further experiments on the fungus. It was odd too, that Nia was having such a hard time. Vori, the scientist who originally compiled the data, must have been light-years ahead of his time. Nia knew the answer, the ultimate end all of why rolium was so important to Narsow, so important to Vori's research, but she didn't understand it. Couldn't see through the jargon to find out if there was an alternative to rolium that Starfleet could throw at Narsow.

Nia sighed, rubbed a hand across her temple. Rolium was a hard mineral and very common in Paladian soils. It's chemical formula was incredibly simple – enough to be a building block for many other minerals. In that way, it was very similar to Earth's quartz.

Yet, she couldn't imagine quartz being used for this purpose any more than she could rolium. Rolium was integral to the containment of…

Red matter.

Without it, the red matter was highly volatile and likely to destroy, well, a planet.

_Don't make that__ comparison to Spock._

Now, if she could only understand _why_ rolium worked so well. How does one contain matter that was responsible for the destruction and utter disappearance of Vulcan.

Yet, the Paladian scientist had figuratively hit a brick wall.

Hence the urge to find a real one to beat her head against.

And it was only her third day of looking over the data file.

With a sound of defeat, Nia flipped the data PADD over and laid her head back on the desk. "I need a break," she grumbled.

"Well, you could explain to me why I'm still testing the fungus you developed when we haven't been able to properly field test it," Michaels stated unsympathetically.

Nia lifted her head up in surprise. "You mean I didn't tell you?"

Michaels shook her head slowly, eyebrows raised in expectation.

Sitting up quickly, Nia said the first Earth phrase that popped into her mind, "My bad."

"Oh so this is something I have clearance for?" Michaels asked.

Nia winced. "Yeah, I, uh, actually got special clearance from Commander Pike. I really haven't told you?"

Michaels shook her head, expression annoyed.

Slightly baffled, Nia exclaimed, "You've willingly been working on this for four days, without knowing why?"

"Will you just tell me the big secret already?" Michaels asked.

Nia gave her a sheepish look, "It's not a big secret, just not common knowledge."

"What isn't common knowledge?"

"That Nero wasn't the only one to come through the blackhole."

Michaels looked at the white-haired woman expectantly. "Well, who else did?"

"Spock."

The young brunette's eyes bugged out. "No way!" She squealed.

Nia just nodded.

"Did he tell you anything about the future?" She asked in an excited whisper.

Rolling her eyes, Nia replied, "Yes, but let me tell you it was like pulling teeth to get him to tell us what he did."

"Us?"

"Yeah, Spock introduced us over dinner at a little Indian restaurant where mild is not mild at all." Nia blushed lightly at the memory.

"Oh," Michaels looked surprised. "That's nice."

"Yeah, anyways, the older Spock – "

"Wait, he was old?" The younger woman interrupted.

The Paladian woman stared at her. "Seriously? I know you know that Nero came from the _next century!_"

Michaels turned a brilliant shade of red. "Oh, um, right. I forgot."

"Anyways… he let slip that the fungus strain I developed in that timeline wasn't a permanent solution. It'll delay things, yes, but it won't fix the problem," Nia told her.

"Then what will?" Michaels asked with a frown.

Nia shrugged. "Henry discovered it while aboard a starship."

"Henry? As in your hus- oh." Comprehension filled her face. "Oh man."

"See, it's all making sense now, isn't it? I need to buy as much time as I can for Palad and have as much data prepared that the scientists on Palad can take over for me when I begin my tour on the _Enterprise._" The look on Nia's face was fierce.

Michaels understood the look. It was Nia stubborn look, but more than that too. It was the same look Nia had during those intense weeks where she cracked the genetic puzzle involved in modifying the noose fungus. "Let me guess," Michaels stated dryly. "You're going to take up Henry's mantle and find the permanent solution?"

Nia's expression softened a hair, not having thought about it in quite that way. "I'm going to try." The words sounded like a promise. A promise to her people and to herself. "But first, I need to crack this."

"Why don't you ask Commander Spock for help?" Michaels asked, resisting the temptation to lean over the table to get a glimpse of the PADD.

Nia smiled softly. "I didn't have to. He's looking over the data too, but he has other duties as both Science Officer and First Officer."

"Right." Michaels sighed. "No rest for the wicked, huh?"

"Absolutely none."

STSTST

Three days later, Nia fought the urge to grumble as she peered over Spock's shoulder at the progress he was making. While the Vulcan male did make some progress, it was not nearly as much as she had hoped for.

As it were, both the Paladian scientist and the Vulcan Science Officer were stumped.

Backing away from Spock, Nia crossed one arm across her ribcage and began chewing on the knuckles of her opposite hand.

The Commander turned in his seat to watch her. He spoke, "Most likely Vori was rushed as he compiled the data. The threat against his life was legitimate."

"That could explain some of the odd discrepancies in the information," Nia stated slowly.

Spock narrowed his eyes, considering her form. "You do not agree."

Nia tilted her head in a half-nod. "It doesn't feel right." She straightened up and pushed herself away from the counter. As she began to pace, Spock sat back and folded his hands in his lap.

"What if," Nia started to say, biting on her lip, "what if we've been looking at this wrong?"

"How so?" Spock questioned.

Nia stopped pacing. "Ok, so we've been approaching this with the thought of 'why wouldn't Vori give Wena all his data?' What happens when we look at this from the perspective of 'why _would _he?'"

He pondered her proposal for a moment. "You suggest that the missing components were left out on purpose."

"Yes! This was the man's life's work. Why wouldn't he try to protect or sabotage the attempts to get a hold of his data. We can't replicate his experiments based on this. There are plenty of calculation, but his experimental process has a bunch of holes in it." She began to pace again. "He knew, he _knew_ Narsow was after him, and anyone who knows Wena knows she's scrappy, but not perfect."

"Scrappy?"

"Yeah, like an alley cat." She waved her hand in the air. "Anyways, Narsow has a lot of power. He has to have in order to have gotten this far in his career and in the sabotaging of his _own planet_."

Spock was following her train of thought. "If she was known to be a friend, then she would be hard pressed to escape Palad unscathed."

Nia nodded. "Wena kept the data chip from them, which could be a good thing or a bad thing. If she had the first time they spoke with her, they might have dismissed her and left her alone. Or, they might have considered her a liability and killed her for it. Either way, Vori's work was hidden."

"Dr. Verde may have been a distraction."

"Exactly."

He sighed. "Whether or not our speculations are fact, Dr. Verde still became a liability to all those involved with Narsow's workings."

"Which is why she's in protective custody on Admiral Pike's authority," Nia concluded. She sighed. "I wish I could talk to her. There's a good chance she knew some of Vori's other coworkers and friends."

Spock stood. "I will speak with the captain. He may wish to contact the Admiral to request the information."

"Alright. You'll let me know what they say?" Nia asked.

He nodded. "Affirmative."

STSTST

"Seriously?" Green eyes narrowed at the man in front of her.

Johnson had finally been relieved and replaced by Henricks.

"Seriously," Henricks responded, amused.

Wena was not amused.

Henricks knew no card games.

"Well, fine, I'll just have to teach you." Reaching over, she began to shuffle the deck sitting on the table between them. She split the deck, holding half in each hand long ways and curled them just so – and watched as they flew across the table at Henricks.

The man snorted and began to shake as he began to laugh at her. "I'm sorry what are you supposed to be teaching me?"

The doctor pouted and hurried to gather the cards back together in an orderly pile. She reformed the deck and with a glare at the still laughing man, she made a second and more successful attempt at bridge shuffling. Her triumphant smirk had little effect on Henricks.

Still grumpy, she dealt seven cards to each of them.

"What are we playing?" He asked as he fanned the cards out.

"'Go Fish'," she told him.

He lowered his hand to glare at her over the tops of the cards. "Seriously? I do know how to play 'Go Fish'."

Wena arched her eyebrows at him. "Are you admitting to being a liar?"

"What? No!"

She tilted her head to give him a shrewd look. "You said you didn't know any card games."

Rolling his eyes, he exclaimed, "Yeah, like Rummy and Poker and Black Jack."

"That doesn't change the fact that 'Go Fish' is still a card game," she insisted.

He rolled his eyes again before looking at his hand. "Got any fours?"

"Crap," she sighed as she handed them over.

"Got any threes?"

"Go fish." As Wena scanned her cards for a brief moment, she chewed on the inside of her cheek. "Got any fives?"

"Go fish."

"Liar."

He groaned.

Wena's mouth twitched as she fought the smile building. The next couple days were going to be real interesting if this guy's buttons were _that_ easy to push. She wondered if the night duty guy was new, too. It would certainly make sense. The original one had been living with her and Johnson for a week. His name was Michaels with no relation to Nia's crewman and had been gone that morning before Wena woke up. She'd been nervous at first, but Johnson had reassured her it was just a shift change. The new guy should be moved in by after dinner.

Eventually, the pair got through a few games with Wena incessantly teasing Henricks.

"Hey Liar, want some coffee?" She asked, back to the kitchen table where they had played cards during dinner. When she heard his longsuffering sigh, Wena smirked.

"Yeah, PITA, I'll take some coffee," Henricks replied.

"Peeta?" Wena snorted. "Is that a literary reference? 'Cause I don't get it, if it is. I'm a doctor, not a baker."

Henricks looked positively dumbfounded. He slowly shook his head. "No, it's not a literary reference. It's an acronym."

Wena was even more confused. "What?"

"PITA. P- I- T- A. Pain In The A-"

"Ok! I get it!" She cut him off.

He laughed at her.

"Isn't there a drink called a PITA?" She asked suddenly.

Henricks shrugged. "Dunno."

Prompting him further, she added, "Also called Miami Vice? Rum runner and pina colada swirled? Bartenders call it a PITA because it's such a pain to make."

Henricks still had no idea.

"Not important," Wena waved one hand at him as she turned back around, freshly replicated coffee in hand. If she'd had an old fashioned brewer, she'd have gone for that, but no such luck. Oh well. Replicated coffee isn't half bad.

She handed one to Henricks, settled back down at the table. Swirling the coffee as she blew on it, Wena caught a second glimpse of the timer on the replicator. It was showing the current time. 21:33.

As the significance of the time registered, the half-Paladian frowned. "What time is Michaels' replacement supposed to get here?"

Henricks was frowning too. "Three minutes ago."

"This replacement…" Wena turned to look at Henricks. "You know him?"

The man slowly nodded. "And he's the type to think on time in ten minutes late."

"Time to call for backup?"

"It's past time." Henricks was already moving as he spoke, standing and reaching for the communicator on his belt and Wena left the room to grab her go-bag. The sound of a phaser going off behind her was her only warning before a second phaser shot hit her from the left.

She hit the opposite wall and slumped down. A strike to the side of her head made sure she stayed down. The brunette was unaware of the foreign hands that scooped her up and the stranger's shoulder she was tossed over in a fireman's carry as she was hauled out the front door.

In the quiet kitchen, Henricks knocked aside communicator began to chime.

The lieutenant never answered.

STSTST

When Wena came to, she pulled the classic move of opening her eyes too quickly to get blinded the brilliant over head lights.

She squeezed them shut immediately and decided to focus on her other senses, not that she was wide awake. Underneath her, she could feel stiff fabric with a moderately comfortable pad beneath it. A bed obviously. Judging by the cooler temperature of the room and unmistakable smell of antiseptic, Wena knew she was in a medical center of some sort. Thoughts of relief flooded her mind.

_I'm in an infirmary. Thank goodness. They must have realized. They must have – _

She reopened her eyes, slowly this time, before blinking to help her eyes adjust. A she glanced she around, she could feel her muscles relaxing. It was clearly a Starfleet infirmary, set up almost exactly like the _Enterprise_. Her sigh was quiet, but didn't go unnoticed.

"Ah Dr. Verde, I'm glad you are awake. I was afraid my officer did permanent damage, for a moment."

As the words registered, all thought of relief came to a stuttering halt. Her head whipped around to stare at the man standing beside her bed, dark curls falling across her vision as she struggled to sit up. A sudden, firm grip on her arm forced her to stop moving. The red shirt and sheer size of the man led her to accurately believe he was a Security officer.

The man in the command yellow tutted at her. "Now, now. There's no need for panic."

Wena recognized his uniform as the same she had seen on Kirk with the same ribbons and such. _Captain_. "Where- Where – What ship am I on?" She haltingly asked.

He smirked at her. "Why, Dr. Verde, I should be offended. You are either lying to me, or I have an unrecognizable face."

Wena swallowed, fear threatening to swamp her being. "Captain Meyers of the _U.S.S. Excalibur_." Her breath was coming in very shallow pants, her Paladian senses going haywire in the effort to find _anyone_ familiar.

Meyers nodded. "Exactly."

There was no one. Wena was utterly alone. She gritted her teeth and with all the strength her Paladian genes gave her, she began to struggle. She yanked her arm from the big guy in red and tried to leap off the bed.

Wena had underestimated them though. Or maybe she'd known all along that she couldn't win that particular fight. She was pinned down to the biobed and felt a hypospray pressed into the side of her neck. A faint hiss and Wena's world went dark yet again.

When she next awoke, she had to be in what was the ship's brig. Sitting up, she forced herself to settle against the wall and wait for Captain Meyers or whoever to come to her.

STSTST

Kirk was frowning intensely at the screen in front of him. "Sir? Please tell me this is a joke."

"No, son," Admiral Pike said. "I'm afraid it isn't."

"Do you have any leads?" Kirk asked, pushing aside his shock.

Pike shook his head. "We know it was someone in Starfleet, whether working alone or under orders, we don't know."

Kirk rubbed a hand over his face and hair in frustration. "I thought the security involved with witness protection was top notch?"

"It is, unless someone from the inside compromises the integrity." The admiral sighed.

"Was it Meyers? Anyone from his crew?"

"We suspect so, but we can't ask him for an alibi," Pike informed him.

"Why is that?" Kirk asked, confused.

Pike's expression was grim and of barely contained anger. "Captain Meyers was slated for a classified mission and left Earth. I don't even know who his commanding officer is, but I am working to find out."

Kirk was baffled. "Classified mission?"

"Yeah, so keep an eye out. I don't know where Meyers is headed, but I think we have a good guess."

Sighing, Kirk nodded. "How are we telling Sargent?"

"We're not."

"We're not?" Kirk asked, eyebrows escaping into his hairline.

Pike shook his head negatively. "No, we're not. Last time Dr. Verde was in danger, Dr. Sargent behaved in a highly irrational manner. We need her to be thinking as steadily as possible."

"What about Spock?"

"He will understand the logic and will not disobey a direct order," Pike replied evenly.

Suppressing a groan, Kirk crossed his arms. "When she finds out…"

"Exactly why we need to delay that as long as possible. She still has important work to get done, so make sure she does."

"Yes, sir."

* * *

A/N: So, did anyone expect that?

Tell me what you think in you reviews!

Many thanks to those who have reviewed, including the anonymous **Guest**, **Amodestpoet** (even if it wasn't a real one -_-), **rozzi80**, **JamieKeshini, ReflectedNightmare, plasticapplex3,** **sweets1111,** and** LabyFan23. **You all are amazing!

Thanks to those who are following and adding this story to their favorites list. You all are awesome too!

- Spirit


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, this chapter took me a little bit longer to get done. I lost my muse for a little while. Turns out, jumping off a 200ft cliff brings it back... I went paragliding! It was so much fun. **

**Many thanks to Amodestpoet for editing this. If any of you are Highlander fans, check out his story and tell him what you think. Unfortunately, I've only seen the original Highlander movie, so I'm not much use in that sense. **

**Anyways, please read and enjoy! **

It had taken a week for the field tests to be approved. Not that there was any chance of another outcome, considering the public nature of _Enterprise_'s arrival earlier that week and the desperation of Palad's citizens. But, nonetheless, it had taken a week to agree what land plots were to be tested, and for the work to be appropriately designated.

Two women stood at the edge of an approved plot, both bent over an array of dusty equipment laying in the dirt. It was three days since the start of testing.

"_This test plot is responding beautifully_," one woman said as she scanned over the information being fed into her PADD. Everything she could see as she scanned the field around her visually matched up as well. Her pink eyes sparkled with satisfaction.

Nia grinned as she followed her gaze. "_Yeah, it is. I am so, so glad_."

The other woman grinned equally. "_I bet you are. It would have been more than an embarrassment had this failed straight off_."

Nia needed. She was well aware of what was at stake.

Mar, the Paladian scientist working with Nia stepped closer to hand her the data PADD. "_Look, the crops are already starting to recover_."

"_The root system must have spread out significantly to compensate and now that we are adding nutrients back into the soil_ – "

"- _The plants are soaking everything up like a sponge_." Mar's smile softened as she looked around.

Nia had been pleasantly surprised when Mar had shown up as a part of the assigned research team. She'd even been one of the first to greet Nia upon her arrival to Palad with the _Enterprise_ away team. Well, second away team. The first team was meeting with key members of Palad's government, including both Chancellors of Palad. Including Chancellor Narsow.

Thinking about it made Nia's gut churn. Spock was one of those meeting with Narsow, something that brewed anxiety in her heart. Nia didn't like being separated from him, but she understood the necessity of it and was more than happy to work on getting the fungus acclimated to Palad's environment.

Nia was glad to have help with the testing in the form of the Southern Paladian woman next to her. The black hair and darker grey skin tone were indicative of ancestry from the Southern Continent of Palad, and Mar almost looked like a shadow when standing next to Nia on all her pale features.

Still, as glad as Nia was, she was on alert. It was very clear to her that Narsow would attempt to sabotage her work, and destroy the fungus if it proves successful. It meant that at least one person from the Paladian research team would be working for and reporting back to Narsow. For all Nia knew it could be all of them. Even Mar, if Nia's experience with Mig meant anything. Precautions were being taken against sabotage, but all the unknowns were getting to Nia.

Who was involved?

Were they watching her every move?

Were they watching now?

What were they going to do?

What were they planning?

When were they going to act?

The worst was: if they act, what will happen to the captain and Spock?

If she dwelled too long on any of these question, panic built up inside her, making it difficult to breath.

To distract herself, Nia forced a smile on her face as she turned back to her friend. "_Come on_, Mar," she said. "_Let us get some_ lunch."

"Lunch?"

"_Um, human midday meal_."

"_Ah. Yes, I am hungry_." Mar helped Nia gather some of the more sensitive equipment together. Once the more delicate tools were stored back in their protective crates, Nia opened the bag containing the stuffed rolls characteristic of field work meals.

She tossed one to Mar and settled back on top of one of the hard sided crate. Mar perched herself on another.

"_You think the other fields are responding as well? I know some of the men were concerned about the compatibility of the fungus of varying soil conditions_," Nia spoke around a mouthful of bread and meat.

Mar shrugged, "_We will find out in the evening, either way. Though," she paused, 'I do not think we will be hearing negative reports_."

Shaking her head, Nia swallowed and said, "_You have been the only one with complete confidence in my work. Is it because she agree, or because you are the only other woman on the team and us females need to stick together?_"

Mar tossed her head back and laughed. "_No, no, nothing so human. I am merely loyal_."

"_Ah, but humans are loyal too_." Nia hesitated, then added, "_Just as Paladians are also treacherous_."

Mar gave her an oddly intense look, and Nia was unsure whether to say anything more.

She finally just shrugged and sighed as if she was changing the subject. And in a way, Nia was. "_I heard about Vori_," she stated.

Looking away Mar nodded. "_I am not surprised. It was tragic_."

Nia agreed, "_Yes it was. Unfortunately, I did not know him very well_."

"_I believe few did_," Mar replied with a lift of one shoulder. "_Dr. Verde did, correct?_"

"_She was the one who told me_," Nia replied. "_She spoke of his lab accident also. All his work was lost?_"

Mar was quiet for a moment. "_As far as the department knows, yes."_ She shrugged one shoulder again.

Nia looked at Mar with a frown. That was a odd way of saying it. She opened her mouth to speak, but Mar cut her off.

"_Do you remember our Hidden Kingdom?" _

Still suspicious, Nia nodded. "_How could I forget? You tried to have me hung._"

"_I was eight winters old._" Mar replied.

"_Excuses, excuses._" Nia grinned at the affronted look Mar gave her. "_Why do you ask?_"

With a flick of her chin, the woman tossed her dark locks behind her shoulder. Mar looked off into the distance. "_When you have the opportunity, you should find it again._"

Nia's frown deepened. "_Alright_."

Refusing to look Nia in the face, Mar finished her roll and stood swiftly. "_Come. Let us finish. My husband wishes me to be home for the evening meal."_

Nia stuffed the last bite into her mouth, nodding as she did so. She slid off her crate a little less gracefully and began to pull out the equipment once again.

Their conversation bothered Nia, but she didn't know what to do about it. She didn't know Mar well enough and besides that, Nia was a scientist, not a spy! She dealt with blunt and systematic empirical evidence, not gut feelings. In this instance, she wondered what Spock would make of the conversation and how Kirk would go about getting more information.

With an internal sigh, Nia pushed the conversation to the back of her mind for the rest of the day. There was plenty of work to be done, and she would have plenty of time to ponder over the oddness of the conversation later. Plus, later she might be able to discuss it with at least Spock when they were back on the _Enterprise. _

STSTST

Kirk was beyond frustrated. If he could have pulled out his hair, he would.

As it was, he was plastering on as polite a smile as he could as yet another politically inclined business man tried to talk to him about the wasted opportunities Starfleet has let by.

"I mean, I get that the Paladians _needed_ their little soil problem to be solved, but if Starfleet could have used the production of the fungus to seal a fantastic deal with the Paladians. They have some incredible minerals in their soils that –"

Kirk tried to gently interrupt him, but he may have been a bit more abrupt, "Yes, Dr. Sargent has told us as much."

"She is far more interested in farming than any sort of viable industry – "

"Yet agriculture can be argued to be one of the most viable industries. Despite the increased use of replicators, the necessity of agriculture has not lessened," a cool voice interjected tonelessly.

Turning, Kirk grinned at his First Officer. "Well spoken, Mr. Spock."

The Vulcan commander tilted his head in acknowledgement.

The Paladian man frowned at him. "Mr. Spock? As in the first Vulcan to be wedding a Paladian?"

"That is correct," Spock replied. It was interesting that the man knew this. Spock had been unaware that it was such common information. The thought was… uncomfortable.

Sneering, the man leaned forward. "Couldn't be satisfied with one of your own women, eh?" He stalked away with a derisive snort.

Both Kirk and Spock watched the man in a shocked silence.

"That was… different," Kirk finally stated.

"Indeed," Spock intoned.

"I guess you and Sargent have your work cut out for you." Kirk sighed took a sip of his drink. He'd have been offended on his First Officer's behalf, if he wasn't so relieved the man finally left. "Chancellor Laki seems on the level. There's definitely tension between her and Narsow," he murmured.

Spock nodded. "Yes, though whether the tension has to do with the death of her son, Bakor, or Chancellor Narsow's nefarious dealings, I am unable to tell."

"I heard she's made sure to get involved in every project Narsow has taken even a casual interest in." He paused. "I was also able to arrange a meeting with her," Kirk told him.

"Captain, I believe precaution would be wise," Spock started to say.

Cutting him off, Kirk nodded, "Because she might be monitored."

"We might also be monitored."

Kirk shook his head. "See that device over there?" He pointed to the glowing emblem next to the main door. Then he gestured to the identical ones around the room. "It's official Paladian policy to use dampeners at these types of political meetings. The dampeners were activated as soon as the meeting started and won't be shut off until both Chancellors leave. Did you notice how both Chancellors had aides transcribing each meeting? It's the only type of recording that both of them were able to agree on."

Spock raised one eyebrow at him. "When did you obtain this information?"

Kirk smirked. "Didn't you notice how long it took me to get extra sugar for my coffee at lunch three days ago?"

Spock sighed.

Kirk just smirked all the more. The diplomatic proceedings were progressing favorably, but very slowly. The hardest part had been getting the officials in charge of the experiments on Palad to allot land for Sargent's fungus to be field tested. As far as he knew, only the first strain was currently being tested. Sargent had been reporting back favorably, but her forced cheer was obvious when compared to the open skepticism of several of the other scientists working with her.

Mar was nice enough though. Not very talkative, and a bit exotic with her surprisingly dark features, but nice enough. She seemed to be Sargent's main supporter.

"The Chancellors are leaving," Spock spoke up.

Kirk looked up in time to see both individuals leaving and almost winced. Chancellor Laki's hair was worse from the back. Chancellor Narsow had his burnished silver hair pulled back with minimal decorations and as he left, the Paladian male lifted shockingly white irises to meets Kirk's blue.

Narsow had no expression, gave no indication as to what he was thinking, but Kirk still repressed the shiver that stole up his spine. Narsow wasn't one to be underestimated.

Whether that was something Laki knew and could help Starfleet with, Kirk was determined to find out. It was part of the reason why he arranged a meeting with her. Eventually, he'll probably have to arrange a meeting with Narsow to avoid suspicions, but if the meeting with Laki went well, he hopefully wouldn't have to.

The sooner Starfleet had a tangible reason to arrest Narsow, the better. And the sooner the Starfleet Admiral working with him was found, the better.

The chancellors left to take care of other tasks and the staff shut the dampeners off.

Kirk set his empty glass down on the main table and turned to the commander. "I don't know about you, but I could use a good dinner."

"Sufficient time has passed since our previous meal that –"

"Yes, Mr. Spock. I am aware my digestive system is ready to be put to work again." Kirk told him as he turned and strode from the room, fully expecting the other man to follow him.

STSTST

Nia found them as they were leaving the capitol building for an open spot for the _Enterprise _to beam them up.

"Perfect timing," she said with a grin. "I didn't even have to wait." Her eyes met Kirk's for only a moment before her eyes turned to Spock.

A small smile spread over the blond man's lips as he caught the move.

"What is your purpose in searching for myself and the captain?" Spock asked.

Biting her lip, Nia said, "Well, for the past week, you two have either been eating with diplomatic officials, or going straight back to the _Enterprise._ A friend of Mar's owns a local eatery, and I was wondering if you wanted to join me."

"Sounds lovely, but I doubt it could beat your mother's cooking," Kirk replied. He gestured for her to lead the way.

"I hope you don't mind, it's a little bit of a walk from here. Not too bad though, I passed it on my way here," she told them. She smiled at Spock. "I even stopped to make sure they have enough vegetarian dishes to choose from."

"I did not think you would suggest it otherwise," he responded.

Nia blushed lightly and began to lead the way down the street, "How was today?"

"Oh same as ever," Kirk replied lightly. "You?"

"It was an interesting day to say the least," Nia told him.

Spock asked, "Has progress been made in the testing?"

She nodded. "All the plots expect one are progressing beautifully, and the one that isn't has poor soil conditions for the crops anyways," Nia informed him. "It was during our testing that Mar suggest I come here. She even thought my Vulcan husband-to-be would like it," she said with a teasing glance.

They walked in silence for several moments, and Nia finally gave into temptation and gently pinched the edge of Spock's sleeve between her index and middle fingers. She knew he would be uncomfortable with the move, but hopefully not as uncomfortable as he would be if she actually grabbed his hand.

She figured he'd let her know if he was.

While Nia didn't notice the occasional odd looks, both men certainly did. None were as venomous as the one man's had been, but Nia and Spock were definitely gaining attention. How they knew, was something Kirk was wondering.

It was Spock who asked though. "Have you told many of our coming nuptials?"

Nia shook her head. "Not really. Mar and maybe one other. My mother has probably contacted my few remaining cousins who live on Palad and the majority of the people I spend time with live on Earth or are enlisted with Starfleet." She frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"You and the Commander are gaining a fair amount of attention. Is that a Paladian thing?" Kirk asked, nodding his head at one such older woman they were passing.

Chuckling, Nia nodded. "Yes, it is a Paladian thing. As you know, Paladians are mainly touch empaths, but a couple's status can be apparent if they are not shielding… and I'm afraid I've forgotten to."

"Wait, so let me make sure I understand. You can tell if a couple is dating or not, what, just by looking at them?" Kirk was interested.

Nia shrugged one shoulder, "Yes, I suppose that's a way to put it. See," she lifted her hand and subtly pointed to a young pair across the street. "Dating," she said, "or, really, courting. And see them? Married. Newly married, too, despite their age."

"You can tell how newly they are married too?"

"Sort of. It's – It's all very hard to explain." Nia huffed a frustrated breath. "We can see friends, family, strangers. It's as natural for us a breathing. It's like how I knew, knew when we were coming up on the Paladian settlers on that desert planet. And I knew they were miserable."

Kirk was still confused. "But I thought it was rude to read others emotions without permission?"

"Big groups of Paladians can be detected by other Paladians, and it is _very_ rude to do that." She blushed brilliantly remembered her thoughtless action that seemed like so long ago. Thank goodness Spock didn't hold it against her. "However, relationships aren't about emotions. They are about _loyalties_."

"Loyalty is one of the most important characteristics to a Paladian." Spock remembered a conversation with Nia about that very thing.

Nia nodded. "Exactly. Because it is so important, we can see it and see it in all its types."

"So," Kirk hesitated, then continued, "Why didn't anyone know about Mig?"

She snorted. "Oh yes, why didn't anyone expect the unattached male to be a spy that tried to kill everyone?" She gave Kirk a disbelieving look. "You're assuming that loners are evil and that those without visible loyalties have none. Mig would have been loyal to his mother, but she was dead. And besides that, the -," she fumbled for a word, "thing we can do isn't perfect. It's not a tell-all, we can just see relationships. Like, if a male is really into a female, but she keeps it only friends, we can't see that. We can see they are friends, but nothing more."

"Then it is the bond Paladians sense?" Spock asked.

Nia shrugged. "Perhaps. We do not form telepathic bonds with our mates like Vulcans do, but I suppose one could say we form _empathic _bonds. And not just with mates of course, but with _everyone_," she said. It wasn't something she'd thought about a whole lot before. Living on Earth, she'd stopped noticing the bonds. Stopped looking for them even and never had a reason to mention them. Henry had never asked either. She wondered why. "I've never really thought about it before, though it is a big difference between us and humans." Nia smiled softly. "You know, that makes humans a little bit remarkable in Paladian eyes. Humans fall in love and marry and _trust_ without ever knowing what the other partner really feels. You can't know it, being psy-nulls. That's both daunting and really cool."

Tilting his head, Kirk thought about it. "Yeah, I guess it is. Though, long term relationships aren't for everyone."

"You've been friends with Bones for how long? When are you planning on leaving the _Enterprise_?" Nia asked, giving a Kirk a 'you know better' look.

"That's not what I meant."

"But it is. Maybe you just aren't ready for a different kind of relationship. Maybe you just don't want it. But you can't say they aren't for you when you have put up with that ornery doctor for years," she told him, smile knowing.

Uncomfortable with the topic and not sure what else he could say, Kirk looked away from her to look down the street. "So where is this place of yours anyways? I was hungry _before _ we started walking."

She pointed, "See that line of trees a couple of, oh I guess you call them 'blocks', down? It's just before the trees."

"Ah, so we'll be there soon."

"Yes, we will."

* * *

A/N: At this point, I'd give a hint on what the nest chapter will be like, but I'm still figuring that out myself. What about you? What do you think will or at least should happen next?

Thank you thank you to everyone who has reviewed, including **Teddy bear 007, Kumiko Seph, **the anonymous **Guest, Reflectednightmare, LabyFan23, JamieKeshini, Amodestpoet, rozzi80, **and **Starcrier**. I love you guys, so much. You're reviews are really awesome.

Thank you to everyone following and/or favoriting this story. I have noticed, even if I don't call you out by name :)

- Spirit


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry this took a little while longer to go up. I've just started back at school, and this past weekend had both my cousin's wedding and a family reunion. My goodness. All I can say is, there ain't no doubt who I'm related to. Well... for the most part. **

**I have been warned by my awesome beta Amodestpoet that this is a great chapter that you will all hate me for. Works for me :) **

**Please, read and enjoy!**

With a squeal, Nia darted in through the open doorway and giggled at her own foolishness. She was _Paladian_. She should have known better. Behind her, Spock and Kirk stepped quickly into the considerably drier front foyer of the casual Paladian restaurant.

Outside, it was pouring rain in large fat drops as the clouds that hovered over the city all day finally dropped their load.

Nia shook her head with a chuckle. "Sorry about that. I should have realized it was more than likely we'd get rained on."

Kirk shrugged. "Not a big deal. Doubt it'll be the worst thing this uniform sees."

One of Spock's eyebrows arched, but he didn't say anything. Nia was certain he was thinking along the lines of " I won't be surprised when you do ."

Smiling at the two gentlemen, a woman approached. She spoke rapidly in Paladian, and Nia responded in kind. Then, Nia threw a grin back at the men as the woman led the trio to a table near the back.

"Apparently, my friend Mar told them I was coming. The owner has been expecting me," she told them.

"So, how does this ordering work? We weren't handed any menus," Kirk asked.

Nia grinned again, excited to share this with them. "Well, every diner works differently, but most only have a select number of options every day. This place will likely have three dinner options: a poultry dish, a _daplos_ dish, and a vegetarian dish. Each dish will be high in starches and creams since Paladian metabolisms function at a considerably higher rate than Human or Vulcan metabolisms."

"Would it be plausible to obtain a dish without any animal byproducts?" Spock asked, hands folded politely before him on the table.

"Most likely, but we'll have to ask to find out," she told him.

He nodded his acceptance of her answer.

An older man approached the table, his movements confident and well practiced as he navigated tables and staff. Nia instinctively knew he had to be the owner. "Hello," he said, drawing the group's attention to him. "You are Nia correct? And you two are from _Enterprise_, correct?"

"Yes," Kirk answered. "I am Captain Kirk and this is my First Officer, Commander Spock."

"Ah, Spock, yes," the man's eyes crinkled knowingly as he turned to look at Nia with a smile.

She inclined to him. "You are Digo, correct?"

He nodded. "Yes, yes. Mar told me you would be coming. I'll fix something special for you."

As he turned to walk away, Nia reached out to touch his arm. "Wait," she said and then slipped into her native language as she continued speaking. "_My Spock does not eat meat. You have a dish for him, yes?"_

Digo smiled again. "_Of course. I'll have something special made. He is Vulcan, yes? I have never had a Vulcan patron before." _

Nia couldn't help the laugh that bubbled up. "_Yes, he is._"

And with that, Digo disappeared into the back of the building, presumably where the kitchens were.

"What was that about?" Kirk asked.

Nia just shook her head. "I was making sure he cooked something vegetarian for Spock and he mentioned that he has never had a Vulcan customer before."

"Really? Even being here in the capitol?" Kirk asked.

This time, Spock was the one to answer him. "Beyond the treaty between the two planets, interaction has not been great. As you are aware, there has not even been a marriage between the species previously."

"Something to be changes as soon as possible," Nia said.

Spock quirked an eyebrow, but nodded his head in agreement nonetheless.

Kirk smirked, but didn't comment. He knew what she was talking about and was looking forward to being a guest at the wedding. If that was how Paladian weddings worked. He frowned. Did they…? "How do Paladian weddings work?" Kirk asked, leaning forward. "Are they like human weddings? Or are you guys going to have a Vulcan ceremony?"

"We have decided on a traditional Paladian wedding," Spock replied, not giving the reasons for why they weren't doing a Vulcan or a Vulcan/Paladian ceremony.

"What are Paladian weddings like?" Kirk asked.

Nia shrugged. "Not a whole lot different than a variety of Terran weddings. We have bridal parties, but they have a different purpose in the wedding than the typical Western wedding does on Earth."

"Like what?"

Spock spoke up, "For example, the bride's 'sisters' are the Paladian equivalent of the bridesmaids. One tradition they engage in is the collection of moss that the bride's mother and her 'sisters' weave together into a mat that the couple sits upon during the marriage ceremony."

"Hmm. Interesting," Kirk offered, not sure what to think, and not sure why he asked.

Surprisingly quickly, their meals arrived to the table. As promised, Spock's dish was completely vegetarian.

Nia smiled and thanked the server before examining her dish.

"What is this?" Kirk asked. He had the same thing she did.

"This here looks like _daplos_." She speared a piece and tasted it. "Yep definitely _daplos_. It has a flavor that is a cross between your beef and your venison. This here," she tried another serving, "is definitely poultry." She coughed slightly. "Spiced poultry. Wow. Wasn't expecting that." She coughed again and sniffed. "The rest is a mix of vegetables." She pointed out the stewed greens, the crunchy peas, and some sort of root vegetable.

Spock's plate held a similar assortment, but instead of the two meat dishes he had an additional two vegetable dishes.

Explanations done, the trio began eating in earnest.

"I'll admit, I didn't expect this to be _this_ good." Nia closed her eyes as she savored another bite. "Oh, I've missed this. Replicators just don't do Paladian food justice."

"Not going to disagree," Kirk told her.

"Neither will I," Spock stated.

Nia just smiled as she continued eating, pleased that she was able to impress the two men. Well, more that she was able to impress Spock.

It came as a pleasant surprise when dessert arrived without their request.

"It's a type of fruit and custard," Nia told them, trying to explain the odd purple and green mass. "I know it looks odd, but really, it's quite delicious."

The men took her word for it and let her serve them their own portions on smaller plates.

"Here, you'll want to grab the fruit like this and eat – wait, no Kirk! You'll get the pit that way!"

"Yeah, just figured that out."

Nia giggled at the annoyed look at his face and then laughed when he turned that look on her. Fortunately, Spock had been patient enough to wait for further instructions.

As the pleasant meal came to an end, Digo once again visited their table.

"I trust all was pleasing?" He asked.

Kirk enthusiastically replied, "Oh, it was fantastic."

Digo beamed with pride. "Then I trust I shall see you here again tomorrow? There will be new dishes."

Nia glanced at Kirk and Spock in askance.

"I am afraid the captain and I will have to decline," Spock said. "We have a prior engagement that takes precedence."

Digo's shoulders slumped, but he turned to Nia hopefully.

Nia couldn't resist the urge to wipe the disappointed look off of his face. "I have no prior engagement."

Another bright smile crossed the man's gray face. "Very good! I will give you a special table tomorrow."

"Thank you," Nia told him earnestly.

The man left and Kirk sighed. "Alright. Time to return to the _Enterprise_. We've got a long day tomorrow."

"Right," Nia said.

STSTSTST

The political proceedings began bright an early the next day, with the same excitement as the days previous: absolutely none.

Both Narsow and Laki were present again. Both Chancellors had hair as elaborate as the day previous. Kirk idly wondered how long it took the Chancellors to get ready each morning and how many assistant were required for _those_ kind of hairstyles. It was almost like seeing a live character from a fantasy novel.

Half way through the day, the Starfleet officers received a surprise when a new Ambassador arrived.

Kirk recognized him instantly. The Ambassador had been on the _Enterprise _for a period of time during the _Narada_ incident. Had been there because of the incident, actually.

Ambassador Sarek had nodded his head in their direction when he entered the room, before allowing himself to be ushered to his seat by one of the aides. Coincidentally, he was seated directly across from the Starfleet officers.

"Captain Kirk," he acknowledged.

"Ambassador Sarek," Kirk replied with a tilt of his chin.

Sarek turned to his son. "Spock." A trace of warmth entered his expression.

" Father ," Spock replied respectfully.

"I received your message. We must speak after the proceedings," Sarek told him.

Spock agreed, "We must."

Kirk shifted in his seat as he watched the father and son interact. The captain figured he knew what the message had been about and what Sarek wanted to talk about. Which meant, pretty soon, Nia was going to be meeting her future father-in-law. He vaguely wondered how the two would get along. Considering Kirk knew that Sarek had married a human woman, Spock's mother, he couldn't imagine why the two _wouldn't_ get along.

Though, Kirk also remembered the gossip circling his ship and the misunderstandings that had taken place between the Paladian and half Vulcan early on and realized things might not go as smoothly as he assumed they would.

This is why he didn't do relationships. Way too many people involved.

The short interlude ended and the three men turned their attentions back to the meeting.

STSTST

Later that day found Nia at the diner, alone. She'd tried to invite Mar along, but the woman had just given her a tense smile and shook her head negatively. The odd interaction had reminded Nia that she had yet to speak with Spock about the odd conversation she'd had with Mar the day before.

Digo had been good to his word, for as soon as she arrived, he was at the front ushering her to the back. He had cleared off a small portion of a counter and settled her upon a stool. Nia was touched by the privilege she was being offered and didn't hesitate to make herself comfortable. From her little corner, she could see the various chefs, cooks, and other staff busy at work. Most ignored her or just acknowledged her with a short nod or half smile. A couple gripped her hand in greeting.

As surprised as Nia was by being able to sit and eat in the kitchen, she was even more surprised when Digo pulled up a second stool and sat across from her. He held a medium-sized package under his arm.

He placed it on the countertop and passed it to her. "_This is for you."_

Nia frowned, very confused by his action. "_Why? What is it?" _

"_A friend asked me to give it to you_," he said, lifted one shoulder in a Paladian shrug.

Slightly taken back by the turn of events, Nia gingerly untied the twine holding the wrapping cloth in place. As the plain tan cloth fell away, a different kind of fabric was revealed. One that Nia recognized.

Her frown deepened. She was given a recreational pack, not an empty one either, by the looks of it.

Digo watched as she opened it and said, "_I will give you your privacy. Mar said you would understand_." He stood and left before Nia could protest.

_Mar? Mar is a part of this? Mar wanted me to have this? _Nia was utterly lost. She turned her attention back to the bag, hoping to find some explanation inside.

Instead, she found more questions. Everything was lightweight and compact, made for easy and quick traveling. There were waterproof bags, empty water bags ready to be filled, a couple small emergency blankets and several ration bars similar to the ones McCoy had given her on the desert planet. Other items filled other pockets, but the bag wasn't filled to capacity. There was a significant amount of room remaining.

As she continued her search, she found something small and wooden. Gently she drew it out, intuitively knowing what she would find.

Made from hardy vines and green sticks, Nia held a child-sized circlet. Tears pricked her eyes as she remembered being very young and making a crown for her equally young friend as they played in the woods. Mar's older brother had taken them on a spontaneous camping trip through the woods, knowing the girls would love the cave he'd found, where they would stay the night. They called it the "Hidden Kingdom" and made a game out of it that lasted for years. Beyond their parents, they'd never told anyone else where their "kingdom" was, wanting to keep it safe from trespassers and "enemies of the crown".

Clearly, the gifted pack and supplies had to do with Nia's previous conversation with Mar about the "Hidden Kingdom". Did Mar intend to take her there once all the experiments were done? Is so, this was a strange way to tell her. Nia thought it would have been better to just ask upfront, rather than leave hints in conversations and give her mysterious gifts through someone else.

With a sigh and a half-roll of her eyes, Nia closed the pack and set it beside her on the floor. For now, she wasn't going to worry about it too much. She'd rather enjoy her meal and deal with the mystery of the bag and Mar's strange behavior later.

In a very short period of time, Nia would figure out _exactly_ what the bag was for.

STSTSTST

As Nia was enjoying her meal, Spock and Kirk were heading to Laki's private office. Sarek had mentioned he would meet them later outside of the building.

When they arrived, the aide showed them in through the door.

Into an empty office.

Suddenly tense, Kirk frowned. His gut told him something was wrong. Very, very wrong. He turned to speak to the aide, only to find that the young man had disappeared. "What is going on here?" Kirk asked, baffled. "Commander Spock, I think we might have a problem."

Spock had begun searching the room for any indication as to what was happening. He'd found it quite quickly. "Indeed, we do, Captain."

Kirk walked to Spock's side, gaze following his.

Behind the desk, Chancellor Laki lay dead. "Oh, no," he whispered. "The aide disappeared, you notice that?" He crouched down next to the body.

Spock checked the door.

They were locked in.

Kirk rubbed a hand over his face. "With Laki dead, who does the leadership fall to?"

"Primary leadership falls to Chancellor Narsow, until a new Chancellor is appointed."

"I was hoping you wouldn't say that." Taking a deep breath, Kirk stood. "I think it's safe to say that security will be on their way soon, and that we will be the prime, or only, suspects."

"That is a safe assumption," Spock agreed.

Pressing on his communicator, Kirk attempted to hail the _Enterprise_.

No response.

"Our communicators are being blocked."

Spock checked the surrounding office features. "There are means of escape, though time consuming." He turned to Kirk and asked, "Captain, do we mean to escape?"

Frustration bit at Kirk because he knew exactly what Spock was getting at. If they escaped before any accusations had been made, then it was obvious that they were guilty. If they didn't, they risked being executed without a fair trial, or being framed and charged for a crime they did not commit.

There was another aspect for him to also consider. He was Captain James T. Kirk. _Captain_ James T. Kirk. He was a Starfleet officer, and as such, his actions reflected back on Starfleet. He didn't see how his escape would be beneficial.

"No, Mr. Spock," he finally said. "Not yet, at least." He couldn't totally rule it out as an option.

Already, the sounds of security could be heard.

STSTSTST

Nia was walking towards the spot she usually met Spock and Kirk, bag slung over one shoulder comfortably, when she heard it.

It started with a disquiet amongst the unusually crowded shops and stalls that lined the street. Then she heard a local gossip exclaiming, "_Did you hear? A traitor was brought in_."

A shop vendor responded, "_Brought in? What are you on about?"_

"_Yes, a traitor. On one of those Starfleet ships_."

"_You mean a Starfleet officer?"_

Nia's breath caught in fear. A Starfleet officer? Who? Why? Not Kirk…? Not Spock…?

"_No, not an officer_."

Nia sighed with relief.

"_A doctor. She was brought in on the _Excalibur_._"

No. No no no no no. No. It can't be. How could it? Nia couldn't breathe as anxiety laced through her. She had to find Spock. He'd know what to do, right? The _Excalibur_, too. That had to be helpful or mean something.

Nia was moving much quicker now, no longer able to hear what others were saying around her. She didn't want to hear anything more, not if it was going to be worse.

She was frustrated by the number of people she had to dodge. This time of day had a fair amount of people, but today it seemed like there was more.

About to climb the steps to where she always met Kirk and Spock, Nia was halted by a hand gripping her elbow. She turned and recognized the uniforms of the capitol police.

"_Yes?"_ She asked, anxious to find Spock and get back to the _Enterprise_.

"Nia Sargent?"

She jerked her chin in a short nod. "_Is there a problem? Did something happen?"_

"_You are being arrested under suspicion of treason._"

Nia's eyes grew impossibly large. "_Treason?"_ She squeaked. What in the world was going on? Reflexively, she jerked back on her arm.

The man's grip tightened painfully and she gasped involuntarily. Not wanting to cause a scene but also not wanting to go with the man, Nia began to look around wildly. Where was Spock? Even Kirk or McCoy for goodness' sake.

More purple police uniforms could be seen at the tops of the steps. The glimpses of blue and gold twisted her gut painfully, even before she saw the dark bowl-cut hair and styled blond. Spock and Kirk had been arrested also.

When the bag started to be pulled from her shoulder by another individual, Nia attention was brought back to her own situation. She had to focus now. There would be no help coming, especially if the two Starfleet officers hadn't seen her yet, hadn't known she was in trouble.

Then the phaser-fire started.

The hand on her arm tightened briefly and then suddenly went loose. The hand completely fell away to be replaced by a firm grip on her hand. Nia was surprised to find another man, a civilian this time, pulling her through the crowd and away from the fight breaking out behind her.

He kept pulling her, far down the road until they blended in with the other running bystanders. Nia could see that he was younger than the police who had tried to apprehend her.

She was ushered into a vehicle and a woman asked her, "_Do you know where your destination is?" _

Nia was confused. "_What?"_

"_Mar told you where to go, yes?"_

Nia glanced down at the bag still hanging from her shoulders. Clarity hit her hard. She knew what the bag was for. "_Yes_," Nia finally responded. "_Yes, she told me_."

The woman nodded. "_Where do we drop you off_?"

"_At the hiking trail_." Nia fell quiet for a moment. "_What is happening_?"

The woman just smiled at her. "_Many things. Chancellor Laki is dead, Starfleet is implicated in her assassination_."

Once again, Nia was struggling to breathe.

"_Most importantly, though_," the woman continued speaking, "_Narsow wants your head_."

"_Not just my head_," Nia said, almost frantic. "_I have a friend, she was brought in as a traitor. Can you_-"

"_We are working on that_," the woman cut her off.

"_But_-"

"_I can't answer anymore questions. This isn't a secure location. Please, keep quiet_."

Nia didn't know how to react. Mar was mentioned, but she still wasn't certain she could trust these people, whoever they were. Conflicted, Nia let herself fall quiet and let herself be driven by the stranger. Either way, the Hidden Kingdom was known to very few. If she can still get there.

She pulled the hovercraft over. "_This is the trail entrance. Are you certain this is where you need to be_?"

"Yeah," Nia said tersely. "_I'm sure_." She opened the door, but hesitated with one foot out of the vehicle. She turned to the unknown woman. "_You get them safe. Wena, Spock, Kirk, whoever else. Don't you dare let Narsow win." _

The woman just raised a single white eyebrow. "_Same to you,"_ she said.

Nia nodded, pack in tow, and headed out into the woods.

* * *

A/N: Alright! So has this gone as expected for any one? 'Cuz if it did, then you are the only one. This chapter contained a curve ball even for me! Any guesses on what will happen next?

Many thanks to my reviewers, **Teddy bear 007, Amodestpoet, rozzi80, ReflectedNightmare, LabyFan23, **my anonymous **Guest, **and **Kait1998**.

Many thanks to those who have favorite and/or added this story to your alerts.

You are all awesome!

-Spirit


	9. Chapter 9

**Many thanks to my beta Amodestpoet! **

**Fair warning to those who thought the previous chapter was intense. I hope to all still love me after!**

**Please, read and enjoy!**

The hike wasn't easy and more than once Nia felt vulnerable and exposed. Her trek led her off of the beaten path as soon as she was out of sight of the parking lot. It was going to take her at least a day to reach the cave, if not more. The tricorder stuck in her bag had global positioning on it, so Nia was fairly confident she wouldn't be getting lost.

The vulnerability came from being alone in the woods. Animals living in the woods were only one of her concerns, and not a small one. Being alone made her prime bait for any of the large felines that sometimes roamed the area. Fortunately, one hadn't been spotted in years, but still. The danger was present.

Nia also worried about whoever else might be in the woods. A mentally ill, violent Paladian could cause a lot of damage and Nia, being alone, wouldn't be able to call for help. Of course, with all the training lately, she'd likely be able to hold her own against one Paladian. Still, maybe not.

The biggest worry, though, was if Narsow had people following her. What guarantee did she have that the woman driving the hovercraft was on her side? All she had was the woman's word that Nia was not headed for a trap. That Mar was on Nia's side, not Narsow's.

Determined to move past the fear, Nia kept moving. Thinking too much meant she wasn't paying attention to her surroundings and when she did that a troublesome root of branch would find itself in her path. The thinking too much included when she thought about Spock. Spock and Kirk. Wena.

Her betrothed and her friends.

Her Commander and her Captain.

Her Doctor. One of them, at least.

It twisted her stomach when she wondered what kind of conditions they might be subjected to.

STSTSTST

"Fancy meeting you here!" The falsely cheery voice was loud and annoying boisterous.

Kirk smirked as the guard glowered. He responded, "Been keeping the place cozy for us?"

Wena rolled her eyes. "Of course. I was completely expecting you to end up in this too small cell with me." Her look told him she expected better.

Kirk winced and settled on the floor across from Wena as Spock was also ushered in.

Wena eyed the half-Vulcan. "They got you too, huh? Figured it was going to be you or McCoy." She shook her head. "Nia is gonna lose it. I bet she's already been driving you both up a wall."

Spock didn't react, but Kirk definitely did.

And Wena didn't like it.

"Didn't you tell her?" Wena asked.

Kirk cleared his throat. "No."

Her eyebrows shot up into her hairline. "What? What did she not have the _security clearance_?" Her voice rose sharply as she spoke. She rounded on Spock. "Did you know about this?"

"The orders came from Admiral Pike," he informed her.

Wena hung her head. "Oh. My. Gosh. Not that I am one for disobeying orders, but seriously? I don't know how far on the don't list this falls, but 'not telling your future wife about her best friend's kidnapping' has got to be on there."

Spock frowned slightly. "Why?"

Kirk opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by Wena's shrill response.

"Why? What do you mean why?" The half-Paladian was outraged.

"Nice going there, Spock," Kirk muttered under his breath, knowing full well that the Vulcan could hear him.

Ignoring Kirk's murmuring, Spock asked, "Would the knowledge of your kidnapping have aided Nia or yourself in anyway, Dr. Verde?"

Glaring at him, Wena opened her mouth to give a heated reply. She paused. Thought about it. Closed her mouth.

Finally, she groaned. "Jeez, way to rain on my parade."

Spock opened his mouth to reply, but a well placed elbow cut him off. He met Kirk's gaze and the younger man shook his head subtly.

Wisely, Spock followed his advice.

"So, you really think Sargent is going to be upset?" Kirk asked.

"Duh," Wena replied.

With a glance at Spock, he asked, "Not mad enough to cancel a wedding though? Right?"

The doctor rolled her eyes. "Of course not. You just better hope she yells."

Kirk was confused. "Why?"

"It's worse when she doesn't." Wena shrugged and slyly told him, "I'll let you find out why for yourself."

Kirk stayed confused, but just nodded. Turning to Spock, he asked, "Think you can figure a way out of here?"

"There a few flaws in the brig design. A way to escape is likely possible. Do you have a plan?" Spock replied, standing.

Kirk just smiled. "Not yet."

Wena sighed. "Oh boy."

STSTSTST

The moment of most vulnerability came at the river.

Nia had to cross it, she knew she did and could already see that the old tree she, Mar, and Mar's brother had used had broken down and been swept away. Nia had figured it would, since before the three of them had only been crossing a creek. The river had been dammed upstream of their hike. As a child the creek has appeared formidable, but it was nothing like the dark blue that moved before her. The surface was deceptively slow, not betraying the power the roiling snake of water was capable of beneath.

The water would be cool, though not terribly cold. Not for her and not if she were only in the water for a short period of time. Even lukewarm waters would be dangerous after an extended period of time. There was another benefit to crossing the river though, beside being able to reach the cave. If any thought to follow her, their work would be cut out for them.

The biggest problem would be her clothing. Wet clothing would not only increase the chill of the air after she climbed out, but also create a risk for hypothermia. Plus, hiking in wet clothes was sure to chaff sensitive areas that Nia would rather be left as they were.

Which meant Nia had to take her clothes off . The multiple waterproof bags suddenly made sense as Nia began undressing and rolling the garments so they would take up as little space as possible in the bags and the pack. She saw the water pouches too, but decided to wait until she crossed the river to fill them. Not point in having yet more weight to drag her down in the quick moving waters. As she undressed, Nia tried to shove aside the mounting insecurity that climbed another level as she stripped off each garment.

She tried to tell herself that she was alone, that no one was watching, but she was still uneasy. "No one here but the animals and they don't care what you're wearing," she muttered to herself as she pulled off her work shoes and shoe liners – socks – and shoved them into a bag.

After _everything_ was taken off and safely and dryly stored, Nia scanned the river again. She grabbed a stick and tossed it in, trying to gauge how much force she'd be swimming perpendicular to.

The stick was swept out of sight quickly enough and Nia scanned the opposite bank. Where she guessed she would land was clear enough, as long as she kept her wits about her and the river didn't sweep her under the surface.

Taking a deep breath, Nia began to walk into the water.

She hissed a little as the cold water hit some of the more sensitive areas of her body, but thankfully her imperviousness to the cold kept her from losing her breath. The water was definitely colder than she expected and she was very glad all her clothes were being kept nice and dry.

And sure enough, as she got deeper the current got stronger. Eventually, Nia was deep enough to just start swimming. To conserve her energy, she didn't try to swim against the current, merely across it.

The river was stronger and carried her farther than she expected, but Nia fought against the panic that threatened to swamp her and the yearning of her body to fight against the current. The additional drag created by the pack didn't help either and if not for the importance of the supplies inside, Nia would have tossed it away.

Instead, Nia kept swimming forward, even as her designated landing point drifted further and further away.

When she touched the smooth stones of the far bank, a cry of relief escaped her. She scrambled up to the warm sand as quick as she could and began to wipe the clinging water droplets as quick as she could. She even shook her head in imitation of an Earth canine. She regretted that move after ending up with a mouthful of hair.

"Bleh," she spat and pulled out the strands.

A breeze hit her and Nia shivered, but she didn't try to put her clothes back on, not just yet. Mar had forgotten or was unable to pack a towel or some sort of body drying technology in the pack so Nia was forced to the slow way.

She shook her limbs and swiped at her skin to fling of the water droplets. She twisted and tucked her hair up into a messy and unattractive bundle at the top of her head once it stopped dripping.

The first touch of the dry cloth against her skin was a relief rivaling what she felt when she finally made it to the opposite bank. She even enjoyed pulling her shoes back on.

The fabric of the pack was water resistant and already mostly dry when Nia shook it and slung it back over her shoulder. Before fitting her other arm through the second loop, Nia opened the pack and pulled out the tricorder. She found her new position and then her new course.

Tricorder in hand, Nia looped her arm through the second strap and settled the pack firmly on her back. She wouldn't get to the cave by night fall at this rate, but that was ok. She could sleep in a tree.

STSTSTST

"You know, I always thought escaping from unjust imprisonment would be… would be…"

"More glamorous?" Kirk supplied, smirking at the woman behind him.

Wena nodded. "Exactly." Crawling around the bowels of a starship was not what she would consider glamorous, by any means.

Though, the half-Paladian doctor was quite fortunate in that her feminine physique was smaller than those of the two males with her. She was better able to maneuver herself over and through the pipes around them, giving the things Spock said not to touch a wide berth.

Eventually the trio reached an elevator shaft.

"Aha," Kirk said. "Just what we need." He headed straight for the engineering control panel. A good enough hacker could get through to the rest of the ship through it.

"You mean just what Spock needs," Wena corrected.

Kirk shook his head. "No, I can do this too, just as well as he can."

"Really?" Wena looked at Spock incredulously. She couldn't tell whether or not he agreed with Kirk's statement. There had to be a story there.

It didn't matter though, as Kirk turn control of the computer over to Spock.

The screens flashed by incredibly quickly as Wena attempted to watch. Eventually her eyes began to strain from the effort and Wena looked away, blinking to get the bursts of light out of her eyes.

Finally Spock pulled away from the screen and nodded to Kirk. "It is done."

"Well then, let's get the heck out of Dodge," Kirk said, ignored Spock's confused frown.

Wena frowned, feeling like she was missing something. "That was way too easy to hack."

"Your ex-fiancé did it."

"Right," Wena replied. Her next comment was aimed at Spock as they climbed back into the bowels of the ship. "Starfleet needs an upgrade."

"Indeed," Spock agreed.

Hope was starting to fade and be replaced with a joyous and fragile type of confidence. A sort of marvel filled Wena as they continued their crawl. So far the alarm hadn't been sounded for their escape, courtesy of Spock and the freaky pinch move he pulled, and the security system had taken little time for the Vulcan Commander to alter or hack or whatever it was he did. They were on their way to the transport, and Wena was starting to believe they might actually make it off the ship before anyone else was the wiser.

Of course, it wasn't that easy.

Almost to the second they climbed into the hallway leading to the transport room they were spotted. Cursing, Kirk grabbed Wena by the hand and nearly dragged her with him as he bolted down the hallway. Wena swore quietly as she tried to keep up and ignore the klaxons that erupted around them.

The men in the transporter room were armed, but unsuspecting. Only one got to pull his weapon and fire. Wena gasped as Spock shoved her out of the way. She hit the floor hard, dark curls pulling loose of the hasty bun she'd had them tucked away in.

Tucking them behind her ear as she scrambled up to her feet, Wena jumped onto the transporter pad.

Kirk and Spock joined her seconds later.

Lights began to move around them as the door to the transporter room was opened.

Security opened fire.

Wena jerked –

And fell hard on her backside onto cool pavement. She looked around, her eyes widening in surprise. They were on Palad and the streets were in utter chaos. Civilians and police were running everywhere and fighting on the streets. The crowd was thickest in front of the capitol building and the phaser fire was loudest there too.

The wind caught Wena's hair and once again she was brushing dark curls from her face, nose curling from the stench of –

Wena froze as her hand came in contact with decidedly crunchy curls. The locks that normally hung around her face were singed short on one side.

She'd almost died.

She was almost certain of it.

Looking up to see how her companions had faired, Wena's breath caught in her throat.

_Oh no_, she thought. _Not this_.

Green was rapidly spreading across blue fabric.

Spock collapsed and Kirk just barely broke his fall.

"I need some help over here!" Wena cried, not sure if friend or foe would hear her, but desperate enough to risk it.

A man ran to him, saw Spock's condition, called over his shoulder.

"I'm a doctor," Wena told the man as she pressed down hard on the injury in Spock's abdomen. She wasn't an expert on Vulcan's, but she knew from Nia that he was wounded way too close to his heart. "I can keep him alive until we get to the hospital."

The man shook his head. "Can't get there, but we've got the wounded being cared for someplace else."

Wena looked at him uncomprehendingly.

"The rebels are taking back the city and the hospitals are filled with Narsow's men."

A makeshift stretcher arrived and the weakening half-Vulcan was hauled onto it. Wena's focused honed in on the man whose blood was staining her hands, and Kirk lifted one end of the stretcher. The first Paladian male laid out cover fire as they carried Spock away from the fighting.

Kirk asked, "Do you have a communicator? I have to contact my ship."

The man shook his head. "Not on me, but I'll get you something you can use."

"Please. Lives depend on it." Urgency fueled his statement.

The man nodded again.

They were lead away from the heaviest of the fighting and to one of the rebel held streets. Several stores were being used as triage centers. The situation had dissolved so dramatically in just a few hours it was shocking.

Spock and Wena were taken into a shop and Kirk could hear the half-Paladian barking out orders.

Kirk scanned his surroundings. "Is this the only city this is happening in?"

Snorting, the man shook his head. "No. It's happening in the major ones too, or at least the ones that Narsow gained control over."

"Won't you have problems with the military?" Kirk asked.

The man shrugged. "Laki was the one in charge of the military. I have no other information."

Kirk sighed. If this got any worse, this wouldn't just be a rebellion.

It would be a civil war.

STSTSTST

As night began to fall, Nia searched for a suitable tree to stay the night in, like the Paladian she was.

She found one, spotting a set of twisted branches large enough to hold her weight and high enough to be a deterrent to any predators. Nia smiled softly and lifted herself onto the branch over her head. Nimbly, she climbed to the branches she'd scoped out earlier and settled herself on them with her pack settled against her chest. She took a couple sips from the water bags she'd filled at the river.

A chill stole over her body and the Paladian frowned. There was hardly a breeze and her body was still functioning optimally. A breeze wouldn't have chilled her.

The chill turned to a shiver and Nia turned her head to gaze in the direction of the city. The trees were think in this part of the canopy and Nia couldn't see anything. She'd made it quite a few miles and managed to cut what had been a four day hike when she was younger down to a two or three day hike. The city would be relatively small and down in the valley.

Leaning back, Nia wondered why there wasn't someone after her yet. Palad's technology was advanced enough to find a lone woman out in the woods. An image of the fighting filled her mind. It had been chaotic while she was in it, but looking back through her memories, Nia's opinion changed. It was more organized than she had originally thought. Like a… rebellion.

Nia sighed. It was times like these she wished she could _feel_ Spock, the way a husband and wife sometimes could.

* * *

A/N: This was not how I planned this to go. The big picture plot hasn't changed, but this whole rebellion thing just popped out of the Void and is much bigger on the inside.

Thank you so much to those who are still reading and reviewing! I just love hearing from you all: **ReflectedNightmare, LabyFan23, Minerva Nargles, rozzi80,** and** Teddy bear 007**

You guys are awesome!

- Spirit


	10. Chapter 10

**Here is the next installment. A few of the loos ends get tied up, while a couple... Oh, you'll see.**

**Many thanks to my wonderful beta Amodestpoet. He's cool. **

**Please, read and enjoy!**

The light filtering in through the trees was enough to rouse Nia. She shifted, felt the scratch of the rough bark behind her, and stretched her arms over her head as best she could. Despite her Paladian genetics, her sleep had not been easy. She'd slept very lightly; afraid she would move too much in her sleep and fall from the branches.

Weariness plucked at her limbs until she forced herself to eat a ration bar followed by some water. She mentally beat back the lingering tiredness and began her climb back down to the forest floor.

She kept moving the whole day, not even bothering to stop for lunch. She barely paused to take care of her body's other basic needs. She ate her rations bars while moving and drank her water at the same time. She was fortunate enough to come across a small stream where she could refill her water bottles. It was good she had advanced hiking bottles. The technology in the cap purified the water very quickly.

Being alone in the woods bothered her more the second day than it had the first. Maybe it was because it had only been a half a day hiking, maybe because she was still in shock over what had happened in the city.

An image of Starfleet blue and dark hair crossed her mind's eye and her stomach lurched.

Maybe there was more to being alone that bothered her.

There was little else to occupy her thoughts. She couldn't think of Layla without thinking of what happened to Nethi. She couldn't think of the reception without thinking of Wena, nor the wedding ceremony itself without thinking of Spock.

Nia tried to focus on what she might find when she got to the cave, to the 'Hidden Kingdom'. She wondered if Mar was already there and if her childhood friend was actually a spy for the attack or rebellion or whatever was happening in the city. It certainly seemed like it by any means, though she hadn't exactly been paying attention. She'd been distracted by -

Sighing, Nia shook her head. And here she was back full circle again, trying not to think about Spock and thinking about him anyways.

Late in the day, Nia was forced to stop again and climb a tree. She was sure she would find the cave early the next day.

STSTSTST

When Sarek was beamed aboard the _Enterprise_, his demeanor was startled and caught off guard by the sudden change of events occurring on the planet below. He'd heard over the newsfeed about the death of Chancellor Laki and that two Starfleet officers were suspected in her death.

Once he was on the Enterprise, he was not surprised to find that his son was one of the suspects.

Not at all.

Disquiet did settle in him upon hearing the news. The disquiet grew as the ship fell out of contact with her captain for several hours. In fact, it was nearly a day before they heard from him again.

Sulu was gracious enough to allow the Ambassador to stand watch on the bridge, the entire crew waiting for some sort of signal from their captain.

When it finally came, an audible sigh of relief permeated the entire bridge crew.

"Captain, it's good to hear your voice," Sulu said.

There was a loud crackle of static as someone else's voice broke through. It sounded like a crowded room to Sulu.

_"We got through!" _Cried an unknown woman, accent clearly Paladian.

The captain could be heard once again, "_Sulu, can you get a lock on my position? On those around me?" _More sounds could be heard through the static, presumably people shuffling away.

"Captain, I'm reading that there are two other lifeforms in your direct vicinity." The only thing that made sense to Sulu was that the captain and commander must have been searched and all forms of communication technology removed from their bodies.

"_Beam us up and notify Dr. McCoy that Commander Spock is in critical condition._"

The relief that had previously permeated the air of the bridge soured and faded away.

Sarek found himself oddly short of breath as he turned and exited the bridge without uttering a word.

It was a breach of protocol, but Sulu couldn't bring himself to care.

The sight awaiting McCoy and Sarek in the transport room was both disturbing and horrifying to the other officers present.

Spock was laid out on a stretcher, the front of his blue shirt an outstanding shade of green. He was unconscious and even then his face was still placid and empty of emotion. It was disturbingly similar to when McCoy would imagine seeing were the man's eyes just shut.

Dr. Verde hovered next to him, green spread up to her elbows and smeared across one cheek where she'd swipe a lock of hair out of her face. Her own jade eyes blazed with a fierceness McCoy had not yet seen, a determination that he was certain was reflected on his own.

Kirk… Kirk was just angry. McCoy saw no fear or concern in his eyes, just raw anger and frustration.

The blond man stepped down off of the transport pad as McCoy leapt forward to take control of Spock's care. His medical staff closely followed him. Sarek wisely stayed out the way, but his eyes tracked the movements and expressions of the group. Dr. Verde spoke quickly as she told McCoy as much as she could about his son's condition.

Kirk paused beside him for a brief moment. "We know who is responsible. I promise you he'll be brought to justice." He didn't wait for a response from the Vulcan, knowing and not wanting to hear his illogical statement being taken apart. Instead, he turned to the transport technical and spoke quickly and urgently. He was going back down to Palad, with a new communicator and phaser.

The medical team left shortly after Kirk did, heading straight for the medbay. Sarek followed.

"How long?" McCoy asked.

Wena shook her head. "Half an hour?" she guessed. "You got plasma bags for him?"

McCoy grunted affirmatively. "Stocked up, considering his unique physiology."

Nodding her agreement and then pausing, Wena realized that something was missing. An older Vulcan was following them, obviously concerned despite the blank expression, but Spock's Paladian fiancé wasn't.

"You tell Nia?" Wena asked.

"No, I did not," McCoy snapped at her. "I think we both have bigger concerns than keeping a weepy fiancé out of the medbay. For heaven's sake, let's save the man's life first."

Taken aback by the gruff tone, Wena just nodded. She didn't exactly agree, but couldn't find it in her to come up with an actual argument.

With the _Enterprise_ already en route to Palad, it had seemed optimal timing for Sarek to be assigned to renegotiating the treaty between the Vulcan peoples and Palad.

The timing no longer mattered to Sarek though, not when his son was being ushered into the medbay after being greviously injured. He was prevented from following all the way and was stopped just before the operating room by a nurse he recognized from his previous voyage on the _Enterprise_. She respectfully guided him to where he could sit and wait.

He didn't miss her worried glance towards where the others disappeared.

She turned her gaze back to him. "Is there anything I can do for you, Ambassador Sarek?"

Clearly she also recognized him.

Opening his mouth to reply, he was cut off by a dark haired woman dressed in Science Department blue rushing into the medbay.

"I heard about Spock? Is he ok?" The questions seemed to burst out of his mouth.

The nurse told her calmly, "McCoy and Verde are working on him now, Michaels."

"Christine? Wait, how is Wena here?"

"She's in there too and I don't know."

The brunette sighed and ran her hands through her hair. "You know they still haven't found Nia – Dr. Sargent yet?"

The nurse sighed sympathetically. "I'm sorry."

The woman, Michaels, just shook her head. "I swear, I'm not going to let her out of my site after this until she marries that man. So McCoy better do his job," Michaels told the nurse firmly.

"I have been assured he will," Sarek finally spoke up. "I take it you are acquainted with my son and his betrothed?"

Michaels stared at the Vulcan man in shock. How she didn't see him before he spoke would remain a mystery. _Son, he said son. He's Spock's father!_ Still surprised, Michaels stumbled over her words as she tried to spit them out. "Y-yes. Yes. Sorry, yes I am acquainted with Commander Spock and Dr. Sargent."

"Dr. Niniane Sargent? The Paladian scientist – "

"- leading the investigation on Palad's problem with their crops? Yeah that's her," Michaels confirmed. Exhaustion suddenly plucked at her and Michaels sat down next to the ambassador. "Nia will be glad to meet you. When they find her, of course."

"She is missing?" Sarek asked, prompting the woman to speak more.

Michaels nodded. "I'm sure you've heard about the rebellion mess going on right now down there, well Nia disappeared in the middle of it. She had a communicator on her, but it's not working anymore. She probably dropped it and it broke or something if she – if she was there when the fighting broke out."

When she fell silent, Sarek silently instructed, "Tell me more."

"That's all I know about what's happening now."

"Then tell me what you do know."

Michaels smiled a little at that. That, she could do.

STSTSTST

Frustration was a mild emotion compared to what Kirk was currently feeling.

He'd had enough.

Enough of this espionage and spy crap, enough of rebellions and evil governments, and enough of his crew being put in danger.

He had enough of a traitor still being in command of a Starfleet ship.

When he beamed back down to the planet, Kal, the Paladian man who had initially helped Kirk and the others was waiting for him.

"Your man, Captain?" Kal asked.

"In capable hands," Kirk replied. "But I can't notify his wife-to-be," he said, purposefully using the Paladian term he'd heard Nia use recently.

Kal looked at him, surprised. "Why?"

"She's missing. She was supposed to meet us in the same square where the fighting started," Kirk told him.

Kal frowned. "But there have been no other Vulcans…" his voice trailed off before his eyes comically widened. "Dr. Sargent! She is who you are looking for?"

Caught off guard, Kirk responded affirmatively.

Kal opened his mouth as if to say something, but paused. Then, he changed his mind and asked, "You wish to speak with our leader, yes?"

Knowing that getting information from a lower-ranking individual was going to be difficult and in some ways pointless, Kirk agreed. Kal turned away from him and Kirk followed.

They moved swiftly through the building, hovercrafts, and pieces of remaining stalls. The pair maintained a steady alertness, despite the area being in the control of the rebels currently.

Eventually, Kal ducked inside a building, voice barking out, "Savti! Savti!" More words followed in the man's Paladian dialect.

A panel in the back wall slid open to reveal only what Kirk could describe as a panic room. Kal ushered him inside and the wall closed in behind the blond captain. Kal didn't follow.

Looking around at the set of new faces, Kirk asked, "Savti?"

One gentleman raised a very thick, silver eyebrow, pink eyes suspicious. "Captain Kirk?"

Kirk shifted his stance to fully face the man, still wary. "Yes, that's me. Kal brought me here. I assume you're the man in charge?"

"Only in this district," Savti replied. "_Skolis _Breko is the one stepping forward to take Chancellor Laki's place."

"As head of the rebellion?"

"Yes."

"So this was planned and not a result of Chancellor Laki's assassination?"

Savti smirked. "This has been planned for a while. We only needed one last piece and _you_ delivered it."

Frowning Kirk stared hard at the man. "You needed the research that Dr. Verde and Dr. Sargent are in possession of."

"More accurately, _Starfleet_ needs the research one of our operative is possession of," Savti told him.

"Where is Dr. Sargent?"

In a very human expression of body language, Savti lifted his shoulder in a shrug. "I know not of her whereabouts. However, she is due to meet one of our operatives. That operative will make contact once she does."

Suspiciously, Kirk asked, "Why are you telling me all this?"

"You were arrested by Paladian police," Savti stated. His lips then spread in a small smile. "But you were taken into the custody of Starfleet, a different ship and captain than your own. That captain,"

"Meyers," Kirk growled.

"Yes, Meyers has made frequent trips to Palad and spoken almost exclusively with Chancellor Narsow." Savti fell silent as he waited for the human captain to draw the conclusion for himself.

It didn't take long.

"'The enemy of my enemy is my friend'." Kirk quoted with a quiet sigh. He settled down into the offered seat. The other men in the room were studiously ignoring Kirk and Savti, some were working on what appeared to be calculations, others were running communications.

"An appropriate idea." Savti cleared his throat. "What has happened to Captain Meyers? Will he not cause trouble for your ship?"

A grin slowly spread across Kirk's face, just barely reaching his eyes. "Oh he'll cause trouble, but we'll be more than ready when he does. My crew has already contacted Starfleet Command to request backup, but we'll see how needed they are."

At Savti's confused look, Kirk chuckled.

"I don't understand."

"Do you know much about Vulcans?"

Savti shook his head. "Unfortunately, no. A fact I'm expecting to change soon."

"They are geniuses with computers. The _Excalibur_ was in desperate need of a software update, which my First Officer was all too willing to provide."

Savti nodded his understanding this time, though his expression shifted from relief to a darker one. "I understand your officer was injured?"

"Yes, and he's Dr. Sargent's betrothed or husband-to-be. There is a desperate need to contact her," Kirk implored.

Raising his hands helplessly, "I have to wait just as you do."

Frustrated again, Kirk ran a hand over the top of his head. "Alright then, until then, you can fill me in on just what is going on around here."

STSTSTST

Either Nia's memory of her childhood was off, or she was in much better shape than she'd expected. Maybe it was both. As it were, just as the light was beginning to fade from the day, Nia came across the mouth of the cave. She'd found "The Hidden Kingdom".

Wary, she stepped into the mouth of the cave, wishing she had a light of some sort with her. It was dark and who knew how stable the low sweeping rock walls were? The ceiling was definitely lower than she remembered, evidence that Nia had grown taller since she was a child. She stepped into the cave until the furthest point where she could still see light pouring in from the front of the cave. Unfortunately, that wasn't very far.

She set her pack down and settled herself in a sizable rock. In her pack, she knew she had a firestarter and emergency blankets, and plenty of ration bars. She even had plenty of water.

What she didn't have in her pack was a timer. Something to tell her exactly when Mar was going to show up. Mar and whoever else was involved in this mess. She rubbed both hands over her face and sighed in frustration as anxiety plucked at her again, having never fully receded, and her thoughts turned to Spock, Wena, and Kirk again.

Another chill stole across her body, and reflexively she pulled out an emergency blanket to block further shivers. Wrapping the thin fabric tightly around herself to activate the low level warming technology, Nia sighed and shift until she was wedged comfortably, or as comfortably as she could get, in a corner that supported her head too. She sighed and the sigh turned into a yawn.

"_You still fall asleep anywhere, huh?"_ The voice said, jerking Nia to wakefulness faster than the computer alarm in her quarters on the _Enterprise_.

She blinked blearily up at the person speaking to her and her mind registered the smiling face of Mar. Well, first it registered her bright pink eyes, then it registered the rest of her features.

Nia looked around as she sat up and realized that she had both fallen asleep and gotten too hot in her sleep. Trickles of twilight barely reached the bunched up blankets around her waist.

"_Long couple of days." _Nia muttered by way of explanation.

Mar nodded, smile softening and no longer reaching her eyes.

Nia wondered what she said that caused that kind of dimming. Then she wondered what Mar knew that caused that kind of dimming.

Nia slowly straightened up, stretching out her back muscles as she did so. "_I believe it's time you told me why you wanted to meet me here."_

_ "You are correct. Come, there is much we need to discuss and do, and I am willing to gamble that you are eager to hear__ news__ of your family and crew." _Mar ushered Nia deeper into the cave. As she did so, she handed Nia a second light to guide the way around the rocks.

Relief and trepidation warred inside Nia. "_You have heard news of Spock? Of Wena? The _Enterprise_?" _

"_Come_," was all Mar said in response.

Annoyed, but needing to focus on her footing instead of conversation, Nia followed.

Her gut told her Mar was stalling.

Nia was hesitant and desperate to find out why.

* * *

A/N: I have to say, this chapter was hard to write. Like, really hard. I don't know why, it just was.

Anyways, what do you all think? Good, bad? Confusing as all heck or causing tension of the nail-biting kind? Let me know!

Many thanks to those who reviewed the previous chapter, including: **Teddy Bear 007, Amodestpoet, elmoisemo6, ReflectedNightmare, rozzi80, **and **LabyFan23**. You guys are great.

Thank you to everyone who is following this story! I have noticed!

- Spirit

PS - **Teddy Bear 007 **- It was a reference. Do you know what from? It isn't Star Trek.


End file.
